Harry Potter y el regreso a casa
by Herm-Kinomoto
Summary: Capitulo 10,Todo se volvió oscuro y dejo de sentir dolor,camino por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llego a una pequeña habitación iluminada solo por una pequeña ventana, supo que era de noche, pero la luna llena iluminaba toda la habitacion..
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa.  
  
Prologo  
  
Verdes, profundos y Verdes ojos con un deje de Tristeza y Melancolía miraban a través de la ventanilla de un demasiado limpio auto que tenia como rumbo Privet Drive.  
El dueño de estos ojos , un muchacho de alborotados cabellos de color azabache , delgado y un poco pequeño para su edad. Pero no era su físico lo que hacia que este joven fuera especial, no, lo que hacia que este joven fuese especial era una extraña cicatriz en la frente , signo de que tendría la vida marcada , por siempre.  
Hace mas o menos una semana que su padrino sirius había muerto o eso creían todos , pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no era así, el sentía que su padrino estaba vivo pero muy lejos , demasiado lejos.  
Unas traviesas lagrimas se escaparon por sus verdes ojos , unas lagrimas llenas de dolor , el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres, el dolor por la muerte de Cedric y también el dolor de la muerte de Sirius. Sirius, era triste pensarlo haber sido condenado por algo que no hizo y haber "muerto" sin que nadie supiera que todo era un engaño. Un engaño de esa rata traidora a la que alguna vez Sus padres, sirius y remus llamaron amigo, aquel amigo que los traiciono a todos por poder, aquel amigo, con el que compartieron casi toda su vida. Muchas veces se preguntaba por que lo habría hecho si habían sido amigos por mas de 7 años.  
Acaso era ese el rumbo de su vida , o quizás nunca iba a poder ser feliz si no derrotaba a Voldemort , aquel ser maldito que ha roto millares de familias , aquel al que tenia que derrotar o morir en el intento.  
  
Muchacho, baja ahora mismo del auto. Gruño su tío El obeso hombre con su pequeño Ballenato, por que eso es lo que era su hijo un ballenato entraron a la casa del numero 4 de Privet drive, pero una mujer rubia de largo cuello se quedo mirando a su sobrino, con una cara de infinita melancolía. Sabia el peso que el chico llevaba en los hombros , el director del colegio la había ido a visitar mientras su esposo estaba trabajando y dudley , bueno dudley estaba en el colegio.  
  
Flash Black.  
  
Un hombre de aspecto cansado y larga barba blanca se encontraba en una cocina, aunque a simple vista parecía un hospital mientras una mujer preparaba dos tazas de te.  
  
- y de que vino a hablarme Sr. Dumbledore. - Escucha Petunia, tu sobrino esta pasando por momentos muy difíciles mucho mas difíciles de los que ha pasado en los años anteriores , así que espero que tu lo apoyes . dijo el hombre con voz reprochadora y suplicante a la vez. - Pero Sr. Dumbledore, por que debería yo de preocuparme por el usted sabe que no somos familiares y lo cuido solo por hacerle un favor a usted y a Lily. - Escucha bien Petunia, decía el hombre comenzando a alterarse, Tu sobrino esta mal tu no sabes lo que ha pasado estos 5 años y solo por lo que era Lily, solo por que Lily era superior a ti y a los magos o solo por que Lily y James dejaron su mundo solo por que se amaban o quizás por que Harry es diferente a ti , entiende Petunia Harry es el destino de los dos mundos el mágico y el Muggle. - ¿ QUE ? como que Harry es el destino de los dos mundos , el...el...es..muy joven para llevar ese peso , vez Dumbledore por que yo quería que el nunca supiese de ese mundo sabia que esto iba a pasar solo por ser hijo de ellos , ahora que vamos a hacer el no puede que pasara cuando los cambios empiecen , todo el colegio se dará cuenta , tu sabes que sufrirá tanto cambios físicos y también Psicológicos. - Si yo lo se muy bien Petunia, pero ese no será el problema , el problema será cuando lo vengan a buscar para su entrenamiento.  
  
Tía petunia? .... Tía petunia.....  
  
Eh?? Si que pasa Harry , no nada es solo que te quedaste muy pensativa , no es nada solo que....., que va no importa, vamos entremos a la casa.  
  
El muchacho quedo muy impresionado con aquel comportamiento por parte de su tía pero luego le resto importancia y subió a su habitación , solo quería estar solo. Muchas veces había pensado en quitarse la vida, muchas veces pero nunca lo hacia y no era por miedo sino por que sabia que no era su destino y que ni sus padres , ni sirius querrían que el hiciese eso.  
  
*******************  
  
Silencio, soledad y mucha oscuridad pero una puerta , una extraña puerta de color dorado era lo único que daba luz en ese lugar un hombre de hermosos ojos azules acaba de despertar su cuerpo estaba adolorido y en su cabeza sentía un calor se paso la mano y cuando la vio , noto que tenia sangre. y empezó a mirar a su alrededor y al notar donde estaba una ligera sonrisa se asomo en su cara y lo único que hizo fue murmurar algunas palabras en un extraño idioma y la puerta dorada se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos grises . Fue mucho tiempo Merwen. lo mismo digo Hermano mío. Dijo la hermosa muchacha. Maara tulda Marinyanna (bienvenido a nuestro hogar ) Y aunque no es muy común entre ellos, la muchacha se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, al que hace mucho tiempo no veía. Y dime Merwen , que ha sido de mis amigos Ánië y su esposo , han estado muy tristes , extrañan mucho a su hijo, tu sabes que no lo han visto desde hace mas de 15 años. I amar prestar aen ( el mundo a cambiado) Yo lo se , pero el chico debe volver, muy pronto se producirán los cambios, Dumbledore sabia que esto iba a pasar. Si, claro que lo sabia , el muchacho debe volver con su familia y saber quien y lo que es.  
  
Lo que debemos hacer ahora es ir al consejo , como bien tu sabes, los tiempos cambian aquí y en el mundo mágico. Y tenemos muy pocas esperanzas , pero si las fuerzas oscuras se unen y el elegido no es entrenado como se debe , será nuestro fin.  
  
****************** Una , dos o hasta 3 semanas habían pasado ya desde su regreso a Privet Drive estaba cortando el césped , mientras unas muchachas de la calle vecina se le quedaban mirando , se había dado cuenta que en este tiempo había estado cambiando ahora su cuerpo estaba mas marcado , el lo suponía por la practica de Quidditch , ahora tenia mas fuerza , pero había algo que lo preocupaba todas las noches antes de dormirse le sonaba una canción en un extraño idioma en la cabeza , pero al momento de despertarse no la recordaba , solo recordaba una sensación de que algo le faltaba , su tía tenia una buena relación con el cuando su esposo no estaba y Dudley, bueno dudley seguía con la dieta aunque el sabia muy bien que no bajaba ni un kilo por que le robaba el almuerzo a los mas chicos en el colegio y en vacaciones robaba en los supermercados.  
  
Un ruido en la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos, en su ventana habían 3 lechuzas y un ave que no supo reconocer ,una de las lechuzas era Hedwig la otra pig y la tercera supuso que era de Hogwarts y el ave parecía un fénix color Lila. Aquel extraño animal traía un paquete color amarillento, Hedwig le traía una carta de Hermione que ni siquiera abrió ya que siempre decían lo mismo al igual que la de Ron . abrió la carta del extraño animal y la leyó luego una extraña luz lo envolvió y cayo en un extraño sueño mientras una melodía sonaba en su cabeza..  
  
Lisse oloori O môr henion i dhû: Ely síriar , êl síla Ai! Aníron Undómiel Tiro! Êl eria e môr I'lîr en êl luitha 'uren. Ai! Aníron...  
  
N/a . Fin del prologo, bueno se que es muy corto espero me dejen sus R&R pero si no los dejan continuare igual esta historia ..... 


	2. Penas y Reencuentros

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa  
  
Penas y reencuentros.  
  
Muchas gracias por los R&R a todos y quisiera agradecer a Malu_snape_rickman por su apoyo y también quería deciros que MerlinJJ me esta colaborando con el fanfiction.  
  
Sacralo : Bueno aquí esta la actualización y muchas gracias por dejar tu Review y ojala que te guste el capitulo.  
  
Eámanë : Bueno aquí esta la actualización y tratare de hacerlos mas largos [~_~] es que en el Prologo no tenia nada mas que poner y muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo en dejar un Review.  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black : Encuentras interesante mi fanfiction eso me hace mucha ilusión *_* Gracias!!  
  
ivi Black : Muchas gracias por decir que tengo imaginación, hasta yo me lo creí ^o^ sabes muchas personas me dicen que estoy loca y te cuento algo, me estoy volviendo loca de emoción por que me dejaron Review.  
  
******* Una mujer de hermosos cabellos color fuego y verdes ojos en los que las esmeraldas perdían su brillo a su lado con un precioso traje aterciopelado, cantaba una melodía en un idioma extraño, una canción que invitaba a dormir y soñar, aquella extraña mujer se encontraba junto a varios hombres con trajes ceñidos preparados para la guerra que se avecinaba y solo con dos mujeres con vestimentas semejantes a la otra mujer pero con colores menos vivos, las mujeres tenían infinita belleza al igual que los hombres , pero había alguien que hacia la diferencia , un hombre con cabello negro y una espada en la mano se puso de pie de repente . Escuchen, la comunidad del anillo ya esta lista todos partieron ya y Ánië tiene derecho a estar con su hijo. El podría ser la diferencia en ambos lados de la realidad, si Sauron se comunica con Voldemort no podremos hacer nada. Trancos, cálmate dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos avellana. Debemos hacerlo, dijo una mujer de rubios cabellos, el muchacho regresara mañana mismo Lenwë y Gildor ustedes lo irán a buscarlo. Por fin me hacéis caso, comento el hombre llamado Trancos, me encargaré yo mismo de enseñarle el arte del manejo de la espada mientras que recorremos las llanuras de camino a las tierras del enemigo. No sé, Trancos. Me gustaría tener a mi pequeño a mi lado, comenta la mujer que había parado de cantar al escuchar las palabras del hombre, He estado mucho tiempo lejos de él cuando me necesitaba, y unas lágrimas silenciosas atraviesan su delicado rostro unas lagrimas que su esposo le arrebata con un delicado movimiento Que crees que hará Harry cuando os vea, ir a vosotros como si no hubiera pasado nada y ser feliz. Te recuerdo que cuando a mi me revelaron mi destino, no estaba muy contento además de que me apartaron de todos como a él de pequeño. Lo sé y eso es lo que nos duele pero hay que hacerlo si queremos tenerlo con nosotros para entrenarlo y sepa que siempre estuvimos a su lado, comento el hombre que estaba apoyando a la joven pelirroja. Entiende, a tu hijo le costara mucho aceptarlo, fueron casi 16 años de estar viviendo como sirviente, que pensarías tu si tus padres te hicieran eso. Yo...no..... Calla, James tu elegiste tu destino, pero al chico se lo han estado controlando todo el tiempo el no ha podido ser feliz le han arrebatado todo. La mujer pelirroja derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y salió de la sala junto a las otras damas dejando a todo un consejo muy confundido por su comportamiento.  
  
******* Veía todo borroso, tanteo la mesita que tenia al lado y se descubrió en un lugar desconocido para el , estaba recostado sobre una hermosa cama con dosel aterciopelado y unos ojos color esmeralda al tener contacto con aquellos ojos , varias lagrimas surcaron su rostro y se levanto la mujer quiso acercarse pero el a medida que se acercaba el caminaba hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta la abrió y salió corriendo, corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba dentro de un bosque muy oscuro, sin rastro de nadie, lo que le recordaba mucho al bosque prohibido siguió caminando y se encontró con un extraño hombre de orejas puntiagudas y cabello rubio que se dirigía hacia la dirección de donde el había venido , el hombre traía extraños ropajes y un arco y una flecha , aquel hombre tenia hermosos rasgos y una mirada desafiante.  
  
Y tu, muchacho que haces aquí por este bosque. Dijo el hombre Yo..solo...estaba.... ¿De donde vienes?, le dijo el hombre con desconfianza. No lo se señor, aparecí en una habitación cuando desperté, y vi a una mujer que me recordó a alguien y salí corriendo. Tu eres Harry ? dice el hombre. Como me conoce ?, dice el chico sacando su varita . Baja eso y vamos donde tu madre, debe estar muriéndose de la tristeza , como se te ocurre dejarla así, que acaso no tienes sentimientos ella ha estado esperando 15 años para verte . ¿ Como que mi Madre? Ella esta muerta no...no...puede ser. Pues claro que puede ser, si solo la hubieras dejado darte una explicación, vamos dijo tomando por el hombro al muchacho. El muchacho caminaba mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro , el hombre lo miraba sentía aquella tristeza y también la impotencia que lo inundaba , sabia lo mucho que habían sufrido el y sus padres a través del tiempo , el y James , como prefería el hombre que lo llamaran se habían echo muy amigos en esos años , y aquel muchacho era la copia exacta de el hombre. Y dime, Harry sabes usar el arco, dijo señalando el arma que traía en la espalda. No señor, dijo el chico. Mira es muy fácil, dijo tomando su arco y una flecha, vez aquello , dijo apuntando un pequeño ratoncito. Solo preparas, apuntas y fuego, la flecha salió y atrapo al pequeño ratón, vez que es fácil. Tu padre se encargara de enseñarte. ¿ Mi ..pa.d.re ? disculpe Sr. .... Legolas, mi nombre es Legolas . Extraño nombre, dijo el chico riéndose entre dientes. Discúlpame Harry, pero aquí el que tiene nombre extraño eres tu. disculpa , me podrías decir donde estamos, dijo el muchacho algo azorado. En Rivendel, es como decirte, otra dimensión, aquí no ay magos sino Istaris y son muy pocos y los otros seres que tienen magia, son los Altos elfos. Altos Elfos ? , son algo así como los elfos domésticos.? No se que son los elfos domésticos, pero yo soy un elfo entiendes , mas tarde tendrás mas explicaciones, yo no soy el adecuado para decirte , además ahora debo partir, Mucho gusto Harry y Buena suerte. El muchacho quedo a las afueras, pensando si entrar o quedarse afuera, pero al final opto por entrar. Cuando iba caminando hacia el cuarto en el que estaba cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde quedaba siguió caminando y de repente se detuvo, una mujer de cabello color fuego y ojos color esmeralda cubiertos de lagrimas se acercaba hacia el , el se había quedado paralizado mirándola , su belleza era infinita su piel era pálida y delicada su cabello estaba suelto y le caía por la espalda con mucha delicadeza, parecía una princesa de cuentos, pero no lo era , ella era real y lo mejor era su madre. La hermosa mujer levanto la vista y se encontró con la atenta mirada del chico, los ojos se le volvieron a inundar en lagrimas y no sabiendo la reacción del muchacho corrió a abrazarlo, el chico se quedo paralizado pero luego abrazo a su madre con fuerza transmitiéndole todo el cariño que no había podido darle en esos 15 años. ¡Harry! Mi pequeño, perdóname, tuvo..q..ue...ser........pero su frase no termino y rompió a llorar de nuevo. No llores mamá, ya volvemos a estar juntos y ahora nunca nos vamos a separar ni Voldemort ni nadie lo hará. Si, Harry nunca nos vamos a separar pero antes de eso debo darte algunas explicaciones.  
  
******** Varias lechuzas estaban en un pequeño cuarto de la calle de Privet drive esperando que el dueño de dicha habitación se apareciera por ay, una mujer de largo cuello subió a despertar a su sobrino y se encontró con la sorpresa de que varias lechuzas se encontraban en su habitación y la mas grande fue que el dueño ya no estaba , lo único que había era una carta que estaba firmada con algunas runas. Que la mujer reconoció enseguida . Abrió la carta que estaba dirigida a ella y dejo al lado la de el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Querida Petunia:  
  
El destino decidió que esto pasara, ten confianza en ti misma y el mismo destino que hizo que esto pasase te sonreirá, se que no somos hermanas de sangre pero yo siempre te quise y cuando me llego la carta de hogwarts me puse muy triste y feliz a la vez, me sentí triste por que tu mi querida hermana me abandonaste, ese día mama quedo destrozada tu te saliste sin avisar y ella lloro todo el día y cuando llegaste solo te abrazo y luego tu me abrazaste a mi, pero siempre supe que nada seria como antes, me sentía impotente cada verano que volvía y tu no me tomabas en cuenta luego empezaste a tener amigos de tu edad y empezaste a salir eras muy hermosa cuando joven y sin ofender pero tu cambiaste mucho cuando te casaste con vernon. Yo siempre te quise y siempre te quedre algún día nos volveremos a ver y ese día será cuando todo empiece de nuevo , muchas gracias por cuidar a Harry todos estos años.  
Te quiere tu hermana  
Lily Ánië Potter.  
  
Pd: Dentro de el sobre ay un pequeño regalo.  
  
Varias lagrimas silenciosas surcaron el rostro de la mujer y abrió el sobre como decía la carta y se encontró con un hermoso relicario de forma ovalada y con unas runas grabadas afuera , abrió el relicario y se encontró con una foto de ella y Lily cuando eran mas pequeñas y una nota escrita en elfico.  
  
Isil Anar riillen ullume anarinya queluva. (El sol y la luna brillan, siempre que mi sol no se apague ) 


	3. Explicaciones

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa  
  
Aclaraciones: todo lo que conozcan pertenece a J.K Rowling y a Tolkien a excepción de el nombre "Ezellahen" que pertenece a Jeune circe y su historia "Harry Potter en tierra media"  
  
Tomoe: Bueno muchas gracias por tu Review y aquí esta el otro capitulo.  
  
Eámanë : muchas gracias trato de hacer mas largos los capítulos pero el colegio me deja muy poco tiempo y el otro día mi "querido" inspector me quito el cuaderno en el que tenia este capitulo escrito y solo me quedaron los recuerdos para hacerlo, pero intentare con toda mi alma hacerlos mas largos. T_T  
  
Capitulo: Explicaciones  
  
Nox, Lastrange y Malfoy ¿ hicieron el trabajo que les pedí ? Si mi señor, pero ni Dumbledore sabe donde esta el chico, todo el mundo mágico cree que Potter escapo o fue derrotado por usted . Con que nadie sabe donde esta el chico, y sus tíos, que paso con ellos ? Cuando llegamos a Privet Drive, no había nadie. Bueno les daré un pequeño trabajo mas tarde.  
  
******  
  
Un joven de cabellos alborotados y hermosos ojos verdes, que transmitían gran ansiedad por tener algunas explicaciones , unas explicaciones que solo sus padres le podrían contestar , unas explicaciones que jamás , desde que era un niño jamás le habían dado.  
  
Harry, ven aquí debemos hablar contigo , dijo un hombre muy parecido al muchacho por no decir idéntico. El chico no sabia que hacer, solo se quedo ay parado mirando como embobado a el hombre que era su padre, aquel hombre que no había conocido pero que ahora tenia delante de sus narices. Ven Harry , dale un abrazo a tu padre , decía la mujer de rojos cabellos, el chico empezó a caminar muy lento hacia su padre cuando estuvo frente a el lo abrazo y el hombre izo lo mismo a cada segundo que pasaba el abrazo se iba haciendo mas acogedor hasta que el abrazo fue alojando y padre e hijo se separaron. Luego la madre s acerco a su hijo y le seco las lagrimas que le caían por su rostro con un movimiento delicado de sus manos y el hombre lo toma de el hombro haciéndole saber que estaba con el y dirigirlo a una habitación en la cual , darían paso a explicar al muchacho su procedencia.  
  
Mira , escucha bien esto Harry pues en este momento sabrás que es lo que eres y también que y por que pasaron algunas cosas.  
  
******Flash Black******  
  
Una hermosa mujer de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rojo y brillante como el fuego miraba a su pequeño hijo con una mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación, ella y su esposo sabían lo que pasaría aquel día 31 de octubre de 1981 , sabrían el resultado de la traición de uno de sus amigos, una traición que acarreaba abandonar a su pequeño, ellos sabían que seria difícil pero tratarían como en otras ocasiones de doblarle la mano al destino, el pequeño dormía placidamente en los brazos de su padre pero sin previo aviso abrió los ojos de repente y su padre lo llevo a los brazos de su madre y ella subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto del pequeño, cuando ya estuvo en la habitación puso al bebe en la cuna y murmuro unas palabras y una luz blanca envolvió al pequeño bebe , pero un golpe seco en el piso inferior hizo que algunas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos y decir en un tono casi inaudible "no lo logramos, Ezellahen" y la puerta de la habitación estallo en mil pedacitos y en su interior rogaba que sirius hubiera llevado el mensaje a su hermana. Luego lo ultimo que vio fue unos ojos rojos mirándola con asco.  
  
- Ya era algo entrada la noche cuando dos extraños hombres entraban a una casa de el valle de Godric, un día feliz y triste a la vez , feliz por que el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos fue derrotado pero triste, por que una de la familia de aurores mas queridos de el mundo mágico habían muerto quedando solo un sobreviviente , su pequeño hijo Harry , que no sabia lo que el destino le deparaba , un futuro lleno de tristeza, sufrimiento y dolor hasta que cumpliera 16 años cuando sabría todo su origen y el por que había derrotado a el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos. El de mas edad era de aspecto serio pero poseía unos ojos muy penetrantes , que mostraba infinita sabiduría. Su compañero representaba muchos años menos era un joven con orejas puntiagudas y cabello negro.  
  
Elessar , ayúdame a buscar a los Potter ay dentro debemos llevarlos cuanto antes a tierra media o morirán. Lo que te aconsejo - dijo Elessar – es que busquemos al pequeño y luego a Ánië y a .... Temo decir – decía el hombre de larga cabellera color blanco- que el pequeño ya se lo llevaron. Pero Gandalf debemos irlo a buscar, no puede quedarse en este mundo, y menos con esa gente. Ya no podemos hacer nada Elessar, Ezellahen debe cumplir con el destino que se le ha impuesto esta noche.  
  
Los dos hombres entraron a la casa y se llevaron los cuerpos, no sin antes echar un vistazo en toda la casa , en caso de que quedara algún mortifago y al no encontrar nada el hombre llamado Gandalf murmuro unas palabras y 2 copias exactamente iguales a las personas que llevaban flotando a un lado.  
  
¿ El que no debe ser nombrado fue derrotado ?  
  
Aunque suene increíble, nuestras pesadillas han terminado , en la pasada noche de ayer el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue derrotado increíblemente por el pequeño hijo de los Potter, solo el niño fue el sobreviviente de este ataque aunque sus padres hicieron todo lo posible por protegerlo pero sus esfuerzos valieron la pena aunque no pudieron salvar su vida.  
  
Martín Sketter Eso era lo que decían la mayoría de los periódicos de el mundo mágico , las lechuzas revoloteaban de día, los magos vestían sus túnicas en plena calle Muggle y todos hablaban de la valentía de los Potter, pero había un niño que no podía llorar por sus padres, un niño que no podía llorar ya que no pudo vivir el tiempo suficiente para conocerlos.  
  
En un lugar muy lejano una mujer lloraba en el hombro de su marido que trataba de contener las lagrimas para apoyar a su mujer y no derrumbarse el mismo, la mejor amiga de su mujer, la dama Arwen trataba de consolarla, pero cualquier intento era en vano, nadie podía hacerlo, ni siquiera su esposo lograba secarle aquellas amargas lagrimas.  
  
**** Fin del. Flash Black ****  
  
Pero mamá, lo que no entiendo es como ustedes se salvaron de Voldemort y quienes eran aquellos hombres que los fueron a buscar.  
  
Bueno ellos eran Gandalf y Elessar , Gandalf es un mago, uno de los pocos magos de Tierra media, eso sin contar los elfos. Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta .Bueno Harry, tu no eres un mago. Pero..... No eres un mago, tu eres un elfo.  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Perdón, soy una mala en dejarlo ay, pero les adelantare algo del próximo capitulo. ¿ Cual será el plan de Voldie? ¿ que reacción tendrá Harry? Bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Una muerte en el mundo mágico Sabremos mas sobre los amigos de Harry y todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico.  
  
Bueno quería preguntaros, cual pareja quisieran para Harry , bueno es que el chico debe estar enamorado no ? Dejen sus reviews. 


	4. Muerte y felicidad

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa  
  
Capitulo 4: "Muerte y felicidad"  
  
************  
  
Los ánimos en Grimmauld Place habían estado muy por los suelos, la ultima semana, después de la desaparición de Harry Potter el ministro de magia había hecho publico el regreso de Voldemort, Hermione no había parado de llorar y Ginny no hablaba con nadie, esta ultima había estado enamorada de Harry desde 2º curso, pero a finales de su 4º se hizo novia de Colin y supo que lo de Harry era solo un capricho, pero igual quería al oji verde como a su hermano. Ella sabia que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry, desde hace mucho y también sabia lo mucho que le dolía que este hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.  
  
Ya había pasado mucho de la desaparición de Harry Potter, pero tres chicos tenían ese tema muy presente en su cabeza, ese día 31 de Julio, su amigo cumpliría 16 años, todos estaban en silencio, pero un golpeteo en la ventana atrajo su atención, un hermoso ave color azul cielo con manchas blancas en la cola traía un paquete y una carta en las patas.  
El chico pelirrojo abrió la ventana y dejo entrar al hermoso animal, el ave se poso en el hombro de la muchacha de cabello castaño, la cual quedo muy sorprendida, pero luego le saco el paquete y la carta a el ave. La muchacha miro el remitente y casi se desmaya cuando leyó el nombre de Harry James Potter, abrió la carta temerosa y se dispuso a leerla.  
  
Queridos Ron y Hermione:  
  
Aquí donde estoy, me quieren mucho, ay cosas que me hubiera gustado saber antes, pero no se pudo o el destino no lo quiso así, ustedes, mis mejores amigos siempre estarán en mi corazón, aunque la vida nos separe, pero esto no es un adiós , solo es un hasta luego, estoy contando los días para volver a verlos, tengo una gran sorpresa para Hermione, es algo que a mi me hizo mucha ilusión, aunque casi me desmayo cuando me lo dijeron, tengo muchas buenas noticias que darles, pero no puedo escribirlo, no es que no le tenga confianza a Elrohir, pero son cosas que no se pueden escribir, no se imaginan todo lo que tuve que hacer para que me dejaran enviar esto, así que solo podrán escribirme una sola vez, usen a Elrohir para enviarme sus cartas. Ron, en el paquete ay algo que creo te va a gustar mucho, aunque no creo que a Hermione le haga mucha gracia que te lo de.  
  
Con cariño.  
  
Harry James Potter.  
  
Pd: Denle muchos saludos a Remus, a Tonks, Ginny y a la orden del fénix en general.  
  
Varias lagrimas surcaron el rostro de la muchacha, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, felicidad por saber que Harry estaba feliz donde quiera que estuviera, lagrimas de felicidad por saber que Harry estaba bien.  
  
Ron se asusto mucho, al ver que Hermione estaba llorando al leer aquella extraña carta, el chico se la arrebato de las manos y al terminar de leerla supo el motivo de el llanto de su amiga, sabia lo mucho que esos dos se querían ,el se había propuesto juntarlos este año, pero tras la desaparición de Harry había perdido la esperanza, pero al leer la carta el rostro se le ilumino y algo dentro de el le decía que se verían muy pronto.  
  
La muchacha de cabello castaño abrazo a la menor de los Weasley y lloro pero no era un llanto amargo como otras veces, ahora eran lagrimas de pura dicha.  
El único chico que ay se encontraba se acerco al paquete y lo abrio, casi se cae cuando vio lo que estaba dentro, las chicas se acercaron y tomaron las cosas.  
  
¿ Esto es lo que creo que es... 0_o ?, dijo Ron ¡ PERO SI ES EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR, TAMBIEN ESTA LA CAPA DE INVISIVILAD, Y un frasco? 0_o  
  
En el frasco venia una nota pegada que decía "Densela a Remus"  
  
No, no puede ser, dijo Hermione al ver el contenido de el frasco. Que pasa Herm. Ron, esta pocion es para que Remus deje de ser Hombre lobo por lo menos por 10 años. Pero eso es imposible o no? ?_? Se supone que es imposible, ya no existen ingredientes a menos que... Vamos chicos acompáñenme a la Biblioteca.  
  
Dos hombres y un joven de menos edad conversaban en el claro de un bosque. Uno de los hombres tenia el cabello negro azabache y ojos color avellana , el cabello le caía desordenadamente por todas partes pero al tenerlo largo lo podía domar mejor a diferencia de el otro al cual los negros cabellos le caían elegantemente por el rostro y sus penetrantes ojos azul tormenta miraban divertidos al joven , el cual tenia problemas con la espada, los dos hombres tenían la piel blanca y sus movimientos eran elegantes. El mas joven era casi igual al primero solo sus ojos hacían la diferencia , el muchacho tenia los ojos verdes, un verde muy ejemplar ya que brillaban intensamente a cada rayo de sol.El muchacho llevaba sobre el hombro una brillante espada, mientras bromeaba con los adultos.  
Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que se había enterado que era un elfo, ese mismo día supo que sirius estaba vivo, muchas veces se reprendía mentalmente por la actitud infantil que había tomado al saberlo.  
  
**** Flash Black****  
  
Un elfo O_o ? Pero yo no puedo ser un elfo, no tengo las orejas puntiagudas, ni el cabello largo, y menos se usar la flecha como Legolas. Bueno no tienes lar orejas puntiagudas ni el pelo largo por que cuando eras pequeño te pusimos un hechizo para cambiar tu aspecto, el mismo que usamos en nosotros. Y no sabes usar el arco por que debes practicar. Recuerdas cuando inflaste a tu tía Marge. Si, pero eso era magia accidental o no ? No, Harry, la magia accidental es muy poca, lo que tu hacías era magia sin varita, pero como no sabes usarla se descontrolaba. ¿ Y como sabes que yo infle a tía Marge.? Cierto Perrito me lo contó, dijo la mujer entre risas al ver la cara de enojo que le ponía un hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta. ¡¡QUE!!, pero si Sirius murió, yo lo vi caer por el velo, no puede ser.... Como que no puede ser, dijo un hombre que venia entrando. Entraste en muy mal momento Sirius. TU!! Decía el chico apuntándolo con el dedo, por que hiciste esto, no entiendes lo mucho que sufrí, al ver que caíste por el velo y que Remus me digiera "No Harry ya no ay nada que hacer" Sabes lo impotente que me sentí , pensé que te había perdido. Todo ese tiempo lo había estado golpeando en el pecho , aunque no le hacia daño alguno. Luego cuando ya no pudo golpearlo mas lo abrazo y hundió su cara en el pecho de el hombre. El hombre respondió el abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de los padres del chico, Unos ojos avellana lo miraban divertido mientras que por los color esmeralda, bajaban lagrimas.  
  
****Fin del Flash Black****  
  
Cuando llegaron a el lugar donde estaban viviendo se encontraron a Merwen ( la hermana de sirius) junto a Lily.  
  
{Como te fue en el entrenamiento, Ezellahen ? } pregunto la Mujer de Cabellos negros. {Aun me cuesta un poco, la espada pero me fue bien gracias Lady Merwen } respondió el muchacho. Solo un poco, dijo sirius en tono de Broma. Sirius mejor no hables, por que a ti también te costo aprender a usar la espada., dijo su hermana.  
  
Harry ya le enviaste la carta a tus amigos, pregunto su madre. Si y también le envié la poción a Remus. Que hiciste que!!, gritaron 3 de los 4 adultos que ay habían. Pero que tiene de malo, dijo el muchacho en tono inocente. Harry, Hermione se dará cuenta donde estas. Pero que tiene de malo, ella igual pertenece aquí o... El muchacho no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un hermoso ave apareció volando. ¿que pasa Elrohir ? el ave levanto la pata y le mostró varios sobres a el muchacho pero había uno sumamente extraño. Sirius se dirigió a abrirlo y a medida de ir leyendo, palidecía cada vez mas. ¿que paso Sirius? Harry, atacaron la madriguera Percy y Charlie murieron, Ginny esta Grave.  
  
Fin del capitulo. 


	5. Amistad y Reencuentros

Harry Potter y el regreso casa

Capitulo 5: " Amistad y reencuentros"

Nelly_esp: Muchas gracias por tu Review y bueno aquí tengo una pareja ojala les guste.                                                                                                           

Tomoe: Gracias también a ti por tu Review, y dejen sus sugerencias.                                                                                                                                             

jeansKst: muchas gracias, ay uno un poco parecido pero la trama no es la misma, el nombre de Harry lo saque de ay, pero con el permiso de su autora ^_^. El fanfiction se llama  " Harry Potter en tierra media"                                                                                                                                                                .

**** Flash Black ****

_Se dice que hace miles de años el mundo fue divido en 2 dimensiones, la que todos conocemos y la que fue llamada " Tierra Media" , la causa de esta separación fue el crecimiento de los poderes oscuros, la Tierra media, en un principio fue gobernada por los Altos elfos. Pero a medida del tiempo los pocos humanos que quedaron en tierra media fueron teniendo descendientes. En tierra media habitan seres y plantas que en nuestro mundo se creen extintas._

_Los Elfos son la raza más antigua y civilizada de todo el mundo conocido. Mucho antes de que los primitivos asentamientos de los hombres tomaran forma, los Elfos construían magníficas ciudades en la distante isla continente de Ulthuan. Después de milenios, la mayoría de estas ciudades todavía existen. Poseen fantásticas torres, increíbles arcos y un millar de otras maravillas jamás soñadas por la humanidad. En el interior de las gráciles torres, los Altos Elfos siguen estudiando el arte, la hechicería y el mundo natural. _

_La mente de los Elfos no sólo es aguda, sino que además posee una longevidad poco común. Los Elfos tienen un aspecto similar a los humanos, pero son más altos y tienen unas proporciones mucho más elegantes, con largas extremidades atléticas. Sus rostros son inteligentes y bellos, con delicadas orejas y penetrantes ojos almendrados. Sus movimientos hacen que el más grácil de los humanos parezca un buey en comparación. Todas estas cualidades les convierten en peligrosos guerreros además de en grandes artesanos. _

_Los Elfos no son una raza guerrera por naturaleza, como por ejemplo los Orcos, o incluso los Enanos y los Hombres hasta cierto punto, pero son muy orgullosos. Algunos dirían que son arrogantes, y no estarían muy equivocados. Los Elfos son gente insular que no están demasiado interesados en las otras razas, y que desprecian sus primitivos logros. Hace muchos siglos comerciaban con los Enanos, e incluso establecieron dominios en el Viejo Mundo desde donde embarcaban ricas mercancías hacia Ulthuan a través del mar. Por desgracia, los Enanos son casi tan orgullosos como los Elfos, y guardan rencor durante mucho más tiempo. Las relaciones entre ambas razas siempre fueron tensas, e inevitablemente se produjo un conflicto. Como resultado, los Elfos y los Enanos libraron una guerra que duró siglos y que debilitó tanto a ambas razas que afectó toda la historia del Viejo Mundo. _

Escucharon chicos, lo que pasa es que Harry debe estar en tierra media, dijo Hermione con gran emoción en la voz.                                                                  

Hermione, lo de la tierra media es solo una leyenda, nada mas, dijo Ron. 

Entonces dime  Ron, como explicas entonces, las plantas de esta poción, solo una persona fue capaz de hacerlo, y eso fue mucho antes de la creación de Hogwarts, luego de que Merlín creara la poción, nadie volvió a hacerlo y los ingredientes se extinguieron. 

Pero no puede ser...........                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

Ginny, cariño, nos vamos a casa.                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

Ya voy mamá !!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Bueno ya me voy, pero no le envíen las cartas a Harry, es que quería hacerle una tarta y enviársela, nos vemos mañana                                                                                                        .

Si adiós Ginny, dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.                                                                                                                                                                                            

Esa tarde los ánimos estaban muy tranquilos Ron y Hermione estaban investigando en la habitación, y los demás miembros de la orden tenían una reunión en el salón.                                                                                                                                                                        

_Dumbledore, atacan la madriguera traigan a la orden del fénix ahora.                                                                                                                                                  _

_Arthur, cálmate ya vamos. Tonks, Remus y Mundungs diríjanse a la madriguera enseguida yo reuniré al resto.                                                                                  _

_Dumbledore, vengan enseguida, Charlie y Percy murieron, Ginny esta herida, deben darse  prisa.                                                                                                        _

_Arthur, no deben llevarse los cuerpos, tengo unos amigos que algo pueden hacer.                                                                                                                                 _

_Ron, Hermione entren y dejen de escuchar. Los muchachos pasaron, todos pudieron darse cuenta de que por el rostro de el pelirrojo caían varias lagrimas, Dumbledore escribió unas líneas en un pergamino y se la entrego a Hermione, Envíale esto a Harry, es urgente, y tu Ronald cálmate, Harry podrá hacer algo, estoy seguro. _

**** Fin del Flash Black ****                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Sirius, que estas diciendo, no...                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Harry cálmate, sirius debemos volver a llegado la hora.                                                                                                                                                                                

Lily, no podemos todos creen que estamos muertos y no podemos llegar así como así y decir " Hola siempre estuvimos vivos, lo que pasa es que somos Elfos." Dijo sirius sarcástico.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Claro que podemos Sirius, nuestros cuerpos desaparecieron antes de el funeral, nadie sabe que paso, además El criminal sirius Black pudo haber fingido su propia muerte. Dijo la mujer de cabello negro en el mismo tono que su hermano.                                                                                                                                                                 

Como que podemos, nadie te invito a ti.

Disculpa sirius pero a ti nadie, tampoco te a invitado, dijo la mujer, Verdad que si James. 

Yoo.......

Por que no dejan de pelar!! Debemos ir o todo estará perdido, dijo el mas joven.                                                                                                                                                    

Bueno, Harry tiene razón, debemos ir, Harry envíale una nota a Dumbledore y dile que estaremos allí en una hora a lo máximo. 

Ok, mamá iré enseguida. (^)-(^)!                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

Sirius y Merwen arreglen sus cosas , James y yo iremos a hablar con la dama  Galadriel  para avisarle que volveremos a el mundo mágico por un tiempo. Mientras Harry se va a despedir de Arwen y la joven Míriel. Ante este ultimo comentario el joven se sonrojo de sobremanera, su padrino se había empeñado en decir que a el le gustaba Míriel, una muchacha de su edad, tenia hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio, era muy bella, y también muy cariñosa con el, pero ella sabia muy bien que estaba enamorado de otra chica, en aquellos meses se habían echo muy amigos, eran inseparables, ella siempre había deseado conocer el mundo mágico y Muggle, y según el , esa seria su oportunidad.                                                                                                                                                                                              

Mamá, se que no son las circunstancias, pero tu crees que podríamos llevarla, bueno tu sabes, que ella siempre a querido conocer el mundo mágico y también el Muggle y si esto resultara, bueno eso de Charlie y Percy, podríamos salir y mostrarle todo eso, le podrían aplicar el mismo hechizo que me aplicaron a mi, que piensas ?, dijo el muchacho con cara de perrito.                                                                                                                                                                                           

Esa cara me la conozco, dijo la mujer mirando a su marido, ve y apresúrense partimos en 30 minutos, y no olvides enviar la carta. 

Míriel!! Míriel!! Abre esa puerta apúrate. Tengo algo que contarte, Gritaba el chico a todo pulmón. 

Que te pasa Ezellahen ?, dijo la hermosa joven.                                                                                                                                                                                            

Míriel, tengo que acerté una propuesta que se que te encantara.                                                                                                                                                                   

James, crees que Harry pueda hacer esto, imagina son dos chicos y una chica, dijo la mujer con preocupación en la voz.                                                                              

Lily, tu sabes que nuestro hijo es muy fuerte y podrá hacerlo solo.                                                                                                                                                                

Hacer que? Dijo una voz desde la puerta.                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Nada Harry después te explicamos, están listos chicos.                                                                                                                                                                                

Si mamá, Míriel viene aquí y sirius y Merwen allá. Dijo el chico apuntando a cada uno de sus lados.                                                                                                              

Una vez que todos estuvieron allí se tomaron de las manos y murmuraron unas palabras y enseguida aparecieron en una sala casi vacía.                                                        

********

( esto pasa al mismo tiempo que lo de arriba)

Luego de enviar las cartas con Elrohir, los chicos quedaron muy sorprendidos con las palabras de Dumbledore. _" Harry podrá hacer algo estoy seguro"_ como un chico de 16 años iba a poder, " Revivir" a dos personas y salvar a una en peligro, esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de los dos adolescentes. Los dos estaban muy concentrados en sus pensamientos acerca de el paradero de su mejor amigo. Pero un hermoso ave llamado Elrohir les llamo la atención, el animal traía un sobre en la pata, esa debía ser la respuesta de su amigo.                                                                                                                                                                          

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

                      Quiero decirles que lamento mucho lo que paso y me siento culpable por no haber estado ay, yo se que ay algo que pueda hacer y pondré todo mi entusiasmo en hacerlo, les debo advertir algo, cuando llegue traten de no estar en el salón, o les dará un ataque y lo digo enserio. Llevare a una amiga conmigo y aquí donde estoy se enfadaron conmigo por mandar aquella poción, ya que mi querida Herm, sabría de inmediato donde estaba.

                                                   Harry James Potter. 

Vez que tenia razón Ron, Harry esta en Tierra media, pero solo los elfos podrían conseguir aquellas plantas, eso significa que....ay no,no puede ser.                                                  

¿ que pasa Hermione ?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

Ron, Harry, Harry es un Elfo.                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

¿ Un elfo así como dobby o_0 ?                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

No Ron, un Elfo, un alto elfo, no recuerdas lo que leí antes.                                                                                                                                                                          

Si lo recuerdo pero no me imagino a Harry con orejas puntiag....                                                                                                                                                                  

El chico no termino de decir aquella oración cuando una explicación se escucho frente a ellos. 3 hombres de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta,  junto a tres mujeres de infinita belleza.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

La muchacha de cabello castaño, encontró conocido a uno de los hombres pero no lograba saber quien era, luego miro sus ojos, dos verdes esmeraldas la miraban con gran alegría, la muchacha reconoció aquellos ojos y sin darse cuenta de las demás personas se lanzo a los brazos del muchacho, el cual , sin darse cuanta de la acción de la muchacha callo al suelo, en una posición muy comprometedora, luego de pararse completamente sonrojada, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no venia solo, miro al hombre que venia junto a el , Cabello negro, ojos azul, mirada burlona, y orejas puntiagudas ?.

¿ eres tu sirius ?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Miren que observadora es la Srta. Granger, tanto como me habías contado Harry, dijo un hombre de cabello color azabache, ojos color avellana y mirada juguetona y picara a la vez. Hermione casi se desmaya cuando lo vio, era igual a Harry solo sus ojos eran diferentes , entonces el era el padre de Harry. 

Peroo...como...ustedes están muertos.                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Herm, luego abra tiempo para explicaciones debemos ir al hospital San Mungo ahora mismo.                                                                                                                                              

Creo que no será posible aun Harry, dijo un hombre de larga barba blanco y gafas de medialuna. Profesor Dumbledore como esta usted. Dijo James con respeto. 

Muy bien Sr. Potter y como a estado mi viejo amigo Gandalf. ?                                                                                                                                                                    

Muy bien o al menos eso creo hace meses que no le vemos se fue antes de la llegada de Harry. Oh. Bueno, miren aun no será posible ir al hospital san Mungo, pero creo que en una hora mas o menos podremos aun están rescatando los cuerpos de lo que quedo de la casa de los Weasley y mas o menos a esa hora ya estarán listos para hacer lo debido.                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

Ezellahen decía Míriel en un susurro. 

Que pasa Míriel ?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

Ella es la chica, aquella que te gusta.?

El muchacho se sonrojo, ante la pregunta de su amiga, debido a que su piel era tan pálida, todos se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido.

¿ que te paso Ezellahen ?, dijo Merwen                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

nada, no paso nada, Merwen. 

¿ Ezellahen? , dijeron ron y Hermione al unísono lo que causo la risa de todos los presentes. Harry y Míriel, creo que deberían conversar con los chicos, y tu Harry luego tengo que hablar contigo, dijo Sirius en tono serio. ( que raro)                                                                                                                                                             

Hermione, Ron ella es Míriel es una elfa, es mi mejor amiga junto con ustedes.

Mucho gusto dijo Ron, muy sonrojado al igual que la muchacha.                                                                                                                                                                  

Un placer, dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.                                                                                                                                                                                           

Bueno como creo que ya saben , yo soy un elfo, mis padres estaban vivos, es decir jamás murieron, y sirius bueno sirius solo fue transportado a Tierra media.

Y quien era la otra mujer que llego con ustedes dijo Hermione.                                                                                                                                                                     

A ella es Merwen, la hermana de Sirius.                                                                                                                                                                                                       

Harry y que es eso que nombraste en tu carta de acerca Hermione?, pregunto ron curioso.                                                                                                                                                                                      

Bueno lo que pasa es que Hermione es una Elfa, al igual que yo, mis padres, Sirius y Ron.                                                                                                                            

Ojala que les guste el capitulo, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos. ABAJO. 

En el siguiente capitulo aclarare por que Ron y Hermione son elfos. 


	6. Un dia Normal

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa.

Capitulo 6°: " Un día normal" 

Herm: Gracias por leer mi fanfiction.

Ron: Si es que alguien lo lee ¬¬

Herm: RON!! Callate.

**plaff**

Herm: * toda sucia* ahora respondo sus Review.
    
    GaRrY: En los siguientes capítulos se ira aclarando mejor esa parte, muchas gracias por tu Review.
    
    Dark Kingsley: Aquí aclarare ese punto, gracias por dejar Review.

Nelly Esp: Como ya dije , en este capitulo se aclara el por que Ron y Hermione s elfos.

Tomoe: Gracias por tu Review, en el capitulo que viene se contesta tu pregunta. 

**********

Al igual que en el mundo mágico, las fuerzas oscuras crecieron en tierra media y algunos altos elfos decidieron volver a el mundo mágico, a medida del tiempo fueron teniendo descendencia y fueron perdiendo la  inmortalidad y la única manera de recobrarla era  si volvían a tierra media, pero como esto ocurrió hace muchos años solo algunas personas desarrollaban los poderes, lo que quiero decir es que todos los magos y o la totalidad tienen sangre de altos elfos , o sea Ron y toda su familia tendrían sangre de elfos pero solo el es descendiente directo, o para hacerlo mas fácil solo Ron hay podido despertar aquellos poderes. Dijo Harry 

Pero eso no explica por que yo soy un elfo, dijo Hermione. 

Bueno no se si sabrás que tu abuela era bruja, quizás al casarse con tu abuelo tu madre no tuvo magia, pero tu si, es cosa de genética al ser tu abuelo Muggle la mayoría de los genes muggles se traspasaron a tu madre, pero también debieron traspasarse de tu abuela solo que eran pocos, pero aquellos pocos genes se traspasaron a ti y se desarrollaron mejor que en tu madre por eso serias bruja y a la vez un elfo. Contesto el oji verde. 

¿ Entonces por que no tenemos apariencia de elfos?, pregunto Ron ?_?

Por que aquí estamos en una dimensión paralela y en Tierra media el tiempo pasa mas rápido, aquí han pasado semanas o a lo máximo un mes y en tierra media ya habían pasado dos meses. Y por ese cambio de tiempo aquí no te desarrollas como deberías, o en otro casa es que tus padres lo supieran y te pusieran un hechizo como me paso a mi. 

Pero ay algo que me eh preguntado todo este tiempo desde que llegaste ¿ Por que ni tu ni las demás personas que vinieron contigo no tienen apariencia de elfos, si vienen de tierra media? 

Pues por un hechizo, por que mas va a ser, dijo Hermione al  pelirrojo

Disculpe señorita sabelotodo, dijo Ron con sorna.

No vayan a discutir, les propongo una idea, luego de ir a San Mungo, podríamos ir a conocer el mundo Muggle junto a Míriel. 

El rostro de Ron se oscureció de repente y lagrimas surcaron a través de sus mejillas, sin duda estaba destrozado por la "muerte" de sus hermanos y la llegada de su amigo lo había hecho olvidar por un momento. 

Míriel lo miro y entono una canción en elfico. 

Ilu Ilúvatar en káre eldain a fírimoin  
   
ar antaróta mannar Valion: númessier.  
   
Toi aina, mána, meldielto - enga morion

El pelirrojo se calmo y las lagrimas se secaron, miro los azules ojos de la muchacha y se fue acercando a ella, estaban muy cerca incluso podían escuchar la respiración del otro, luego se dieron un cálido beso y cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, la muchacha se levanto y le tomo la mano al pelirrojo y así se fueron hasta el comedor. 

Al llegar allí vieron diferentes expresiones la mayoría los miraba de forma burlona, su madre tenia los ojos rojos pero se podía apreciar una sonrisa en su rostro , Ron supuso que estaban preparándose para dirigirse a sus misiones y en el caso de los Weasley se dirigían al hospital San Mungo, tomo a Míriel de la mano, ya que la había soltado y entraron, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados y los dos muchachos se sonrojaron de sobremanera, pero también notaron que Harry estaba muy callado y Míriel se acerco hacia donde estaba. 

{ ¿ Que te pasa Ezellahen? } 

{ No es nada Míriel, es solo que no se si podré hacerlo, ¿ que pasa si no logro liberar a Percy de Voldemort? } 

{ Ten fe en ti mismo Harry, entrenaste muy duro, Arwen te enseño medicina elfica y tus padres ayudaran a Charlie, se que debe ser difícil liberar a alguien de las fuerzas oscuras, pero en caso de que no lo logres es por que así debió ser pero yo tengo fe en ti, se que lo lograras}dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. 

Gracias, el chico abrazo a su amiga y le dijo al oído, Ten mucho cuidado con Ron, es muy celoso, La muchacha se sonrojo y le envió una mirada asesina al muchacho.

Chicos, ya nos vamos a San Mungo, dijo la madre de los Weasley con los ojos brillantes.  

Harry le paso un brazo por la espalda a Míriel y ella se apoyo en su pecho, bajo la expectante mirada de todos especialmente de Ron y Hermione. 

Los dos chicos se fueron así hasta la chimenea donde se separaron, el muchacho tomo la mano de Míriel y en cosa de segundos los dos desaparecieron. 

Al llegar allí, Harry recordó la primera visita que hizo a San Mungo, que no fue para nada agradable. Míriel estaba maravillada mirando como brujas y magos con túnicas verdes y un emblema bordado sobre su pecho: una varita mágica y hueso, cruzado. andaban arriba y abajo de las filas, haciendo a preguntas y anotándolas en sus sujetapapeles 

- Y ellos que son?- pregunto a Harry en voz baja, 

- Son curanderos, después te explico, dijo viendo la cara de confusión de la chica. 

Segundos después aparecieron, Los dos Potter, seguidos por los hermanos Black todos estos con una apariencia muy diferente a la verdadera. 

Luego llegaron los Weasley y se dirigieron a una habitación donde se encontraban Charlie y Percy. Harry sentía un nudo en el estomago, y su amiga se dio cuenta de aquella mirada, le dio un abrazo al chico y lo beso en la mejilla. El muchacho se relajo un poco, su amiga siempre lo hacia sentí mejor, cuando sentía que ya no podía con los entrenamientos, ella siempre estaba ay ayudándolo y levantándole el animo, al igual que Hermione. 

****** Flash Black *******

Venga Harry tu puedes hacerlo mejor , dijo un hombre al muchacho que tenia en frente.

Pero no puedo usar la espada, vez como tengo la ropa toda rota, dijo Harry tomando la ropa con cortes por todas partes.

Solo es que no tienes practica, vas a ver que dentro de muy poco podrás manejar bien la espada, el arco y tu magia. 

Una muchacha se acerco a los hombres y les tendió algo de comida y ropa para que se cambiaran, el oji verde se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue a cambiar. 

Sabes Mirí, creo que jamás podré aprender a usar aquellas armas, dijo Harry con voz melancólica. 

No te preocupes Ezellahen, dentro de poco lo lograras, yo confió en ti, dijo Míriel con una sonrisa. 

La muchacha tomo al chico por la cara y beso sus labios, pero no era un beso de amor, era un beso de amistad, un beso con el cual demostraban que se querían mucho y que jamás se abandonarían. Pasara lo que pasara , ni Voldemort, Sauron nadie podría separarlos.

Bueno chicos hemos llegado, dijo la señora Weasley entre sollozos, Harry se acerco hacia la cama donde estaba recostado Percy y le toco la mano, y como si su cabeza se lo hubiese tragado desapareció. 

************

Oscuridad por todas partes, pero una luz alerto al joven que caminaba sin rumbo fijo. mirando hacia el horizonte se podía ver a un pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, cada poco rato se volteaba y al ver que tenia compañía movió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y se volvió a voltear. El muchacho se acerco y se sentó junto a el. 

_¿A quien esperas, Percy?_

_A nadie que a ti te importe, Potter. _

Percy, yo quiero ayudarte , tu madre esta muy preocupada Voldemort te esta poseyendo no puedes rendirte ahora, todos quieren que tu regreses no puedes abandonar a tu madre justo ahora. 

_Pero.. yo no debo irme de aquí, si lo hago todos pueden morir. _

_Nadie morirá, todos estamos contigo no... _

_Vaya, vaya miren quien esta aquí, es un honor tenerlo aquí Sr. Potter, dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras._

_Voldemort, que haces aquí,¿ acaso no tienes posibilidades conmigo en el mundo real, me tienes miedo, dijo el chico con seguridad. _

¿_Miedo a ti?, no me hagas reír, Avada Kedabra , grito el hombre. _

_El muchacho se movió y la maldición dio contra la pared, pero le rozo el brazo el cual empezó a sangrar enseguida. _

_No tienes nada mas que eso dijo el oji verde con sorna. _

_Escucha Potter, si no quieres que tus amigos elfos resulten heridos deberás hacer lo que te diga piénsalo muy bien, nos vemos esta noche en tus pesadillas._

Luego de eso desapareció, Harry tomo a Percy por el hombro y murmuro unas palabras para aparecer en la enfermería.  

Lo ultimo que vio fue a Percy despertándose y a su madre (la de Percy) Corriendo a abrazarlo. 

*****

Escuchaba muchas voces pero no lograba entenderlas se encontraban muy lejanas

_Esta débil, solo eso la maldición le rozo el brazo y perdió mucha sangre, dijo una voz suave y angelical. _El muchacho al reconocer aquella voz abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos Verdes  que lo miraban con ternura y preocupación . Al instante reconoció aquellos ojos y la dueña de aquellos ojos le  dio un abrazo y le revolvió el cabello.

Ya mama, estoy bien solo fue un roce, nada mas dijo el muchacho haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse. 

HARRY JAMES POTTER, tu no te mueves de hay, debes descansar. 

Pero mama yo me siento bien, además le prometí a Míriel mostrarle el mundo Muggle luego de que todo terminara.  

Lily, yo creo que tiene razón, muy pronto debemos volver y debería aprovechar el tiempo que le queda. 

TU TE CALLAS!!, le grito al hombre de ojos color avellana enviándole una mirada asesina. 

_Pero,lil.._

_TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS. Y tu Harry te  quedas aquí. ENTENDISTE! _

_Si mamá. Dijo el muchacho rendido. _

_Harry!!, que bien que te despertaste, me tenias muy preocupada, dijo Míriel con voz de adulta. _

_Eh!! Míriel me podrías soltar el cuello me estas ahogando. _

_Disculpa Harry, fue la emoción, dijo sin darle importancia. _

_Sabes estos dos días de  descanso te pusieron mas guapo, dijo la muchacha. _

_DOS DIAS!!, y así mi mamá no me deja levantarme dijo el muchacho con la ceja alzada._

Lo que decía Míriel era verdad, con aquellos días de descanso, el color había llegado a la cara de Harry haciendo que ya no se viera tan pálido su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta y su cuerpo estaba bien, debido a los entrenamientos, con la espada, el arco y también al practicar con su magia habían ayudado a que su cuerpo fuera mas marcado, al sonreír cualquier muchacha caería rendida a sus pies.  

Míriel, yo siempre he sido guapo, dijo Harry aparentando voz arrogante. 

Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo con sirius, susurro Lily a su esposo, lo que hizo que el hombre soltara una carcajada. Lily eso es natural en los Potter, dijo el hombre de la misma forma que su hijo haciendo que todo los presentes soltaran una carcajada. 

Ay todo era felicidad pero lo que no sabían era que en tierra media una gran desgracia había ocurrido y no lo sabrían hasta que volvieran a su hogar. 

*****

se que es muyy corto, pero eh tenido miles de pruebas estas semanas y no e podido escribir mas gracias. Colaboraciones, opiniones, tomatazos, tortazos, lo que sea es bienvenido. 

**.**

**  .**

**  .**

**  .**

**  .**

**  . **

**  .**

**.    .**

** .  .**

**   .**


	7. Llegada y lucha

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa.  
  
Capitulo 7: La llegada y la lucha.  
  
Hace muchos años, cuando las dos dimensiones aun estaban juntas y las  
fuerzas del mal no se apoderaban de ninguno de los mundos existió un profeta, que predijo que dentro de millones de años dos niños nacerían para ser enemigos pero lucharían por un mismo fin y terminarían siendo hermanos,  
lucharían contra un mismo enemigo y ni el mas poderoso podría jamás separarlos, si uno sufría el otro igual y lucharían juntos por siempre. El muchacho marco la pagina y cerro los ojos escuchando aquella melodía, no sabia su procedencia pero lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, cada nota, cada palabra era una bella melodía para quien la escuchara, dejándose llevar por aquella voz de ángeles que jamás había escuchado se durmió por completo y  
soñó con un mundo que solo existió hace millones de años  
Cuenta una leyenda  
  
Que una hembra gitana  
  
Conjuró a la luna  
  
Hasta el amanecer.  
  
Llorando pedía  
  
Al llegar el día  
  
Desposar un calé.  
"Pero a cambio quiero  
  
El hijo primero  
  
Que le engendres a él.  
  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
  
Para no estar sola  
  
Poco le iba a querer."  
Con los ojos grises  
  
En vez de aceituna  
  
Niño albino de luna.  
  
"¡Maldita su estampa!  
  
Este hijo es de un payo  
  
Y yo no me lo callo."  
  
"Gente por todas partes no se hacia distinción por nada ni por nadie un hombre caminaba por entre la multitud, tenia una larga barba color plata y unos ojos grises brillantes que demostraban gran sabiduría, caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, junto a el una mujer de extraordinaria belleza y rasgos elficos, su rostro demostraba juventud pero en sus ojos se podían leer varios años de sabiduría que solo se gana con la experiencia. Los dos miraban con felicidad como todos convivían juntos, Elfos, magos, muggles, enanos, etc. Todos sin ningún problema en mente. Pero ellos dos sabían que no siempre iba a ser así, que algún día los malos sentimientos iban a crecer y fuerzas oscuras surgirían, a medida del tiempo estas fuerzas oscuras irían creciendo y serian cada vez mas difíciles de romper, pero llegaría el día en que aquella amenaza seria casi invencible y solo habría una esperanza para el mundo." "el mundo se dividirá en dos partes, pero las fuerzas oscuras lograran juntarse, los jóvenes serán nuestro ejercito y nuestra esperanza residirá en el amor, la amistad y la unión, si estamos separados jamás lograremos derrotar a la oscuridad pero si nos unimos nadie podrá vencernos", fueron las palabras de el hombre a su acompañante. ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso ?, pregunto la mujer. Eso significa que cuando nosotros ya no existamos el mundo se dividirá en dos partes, pero las fuerzas oscuras lograran reunirse y si los que tienen el destino de destruir aquellas fuerzas oscuras no se unen todo el mundo se sumirá en las tinieblas y todo lo que algún día conocimos dejara de existir. Esperemos que así sea, esperemos que así sea... dijo la mujer.  
"Cuenta una leyenda  
  
Que una hembra gitana  
  
Conjuró a la luna  
  
Hasta el amanecer.  
  
Llorando pedía  
  
Al llegar el día  
  
Desposar un calé.  
"Pero a cambio quiero  
  
El hijo primero  
  
Que le engendres a él.  
  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
  
Para no estar sola  
  
Poco le iba a querer.  
"Con los ojos grises  
  
En vez de aceituna  
  
Niño albino de luna.  
  
"¡Maldita su estampa!  
  
Este hijo es de un payo  
  
Y yo no me lo callo."  
  
Las personas se iban haciendo borrosas y las voces se alejaban, la mente del muchacho no encontraba respuesta sentía que alguien le movía el hombro y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con una mirada azul tormenta que lo miraba divertido. Sirius...¿ pero que haces en mi cuarto?  
  
¿ tu cuarto?, no sabia que te habías mudado de habitación dijo el hombre divertido.  
  
El muchacho miro a su alrededor y se encontró en la sala de la casa de Sirius, luego le envió una mirada divertida al hombre que estaba junto a el y le sonrió.  
  
Que debías hablar conmigo Sirius, interrogo el muchacho  
  
Recuerdas a Ally?  
  
Flash Black Una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda llenos de lagrimas miraba al horizonte junto a un muchacho un poco mayor que ella con sus mismas características, los dos estaban abrazados, la muchacha se aferraba al chico apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, el chico trataba por todos los medios parar aquellas lagrimas, pero no lo lograba, su hermana lloraba y aquellas lagrimas amargas hacían que el corazón de el muchacho se encogiera, Hace muy poco que sus padres le habían dicho que tenia una hermana pero desde el momento de verla por primera vez sintió gran deseo y deber de protegerla fuera como fuera. Las lagrimas de la chica fueron cesando y se durmió en el regazo de su hermano el chico la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, ya ay le dio un beso en la frente y le limpio las lagrimas secas que aun tenia en su fino rostro. Fin del flash Black Como no recordarla, Es mi hermana sirius.  
  
Lo que pasa Harry es que Ally se vendrá al mundo mágico por un tiempo, al menos eso es lo que dijo tu madre.  
  
Harry le envió una mirada Sonrisa, que cambio inmediatamente por un gesto de dolor, se palpo la frente y cayo al suelo desmayado... »"Así que has venido, Gandalf", dijo un hombre gravemente; que parecía tener una luz blanca en los ojos, como si ocultara una risa fría en el corazón. »"Sí, he venido", dijo otro hombre . "He venido a pedir ayuda, Saruman el Blanco", »"¡Qué me dices, Gandalf el Gris!", se burló el que se hacia llamar Saruman . "¿Ayuda? Pocas veces se ha oído que Gandalf el Gris pidiera ayuda, alguien tan astuto y tan sabio, que va de un lado a otro por las tierras, metiéndose en todos los asuntos, le conciernan o no." » El hombre lo miro »"Pero si no me engaño", dijo, "hay cosas ahora que requieren la unión de todas nuestras fuerzas". »"Es posible",contesto Saruman , "pero este pensamiento se te ha ocurrido tarde. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo, interrogo , estuviste ocultándome, a mí, cabeza del Concilio, un asunto de la mayor gravedad? ¿Qué te trae de tu escondite en la Comarca?". »"Los Nueve han salido otra vez", respondió. "Han cruzado el Río. Así me dijo Radagast."»"¡Radagast el Pardo!", rió Saruman y no ocultó su desprecio. "¡Radagast, el domesticador de pajaritos! ¡Radagast el Simple! ¡Radagast el Tonto! Sin embargo, la inteligencia le alcanzó para interpretar el papel que yo le asigné. Pues has venido y ese era todo el propósito de mi mensaje. Y aquí te quedarás, Gandalf el Gris, y descansarás de tus viajes. ¡Pues yo soy Saruman el Sabio, Saruman el Hacedor de Anillos, Saruman el Multicolor!" »Gandalf lo miro de arriba abajo y vio que sus ropajes , que habían parecido blancos, no lo eran, pues estaban tejidas con todos los colores, y cuando él se movía las ropas refulgían, como irisadas, confundiendo la vista. »"Me gusta el blanco", le dijo. »"¡El blanco!", se mofó. "Está bien para el principio. La ropa blanca puede teñirse. La página blanca puedes cubrirla de letras. La luz blanca puede quebrarse." »"Y entonces ya no es blanca", contesto. "Y aquel que quiebra algo para averiguar qué es, ha abandonado el camino de la sabiduría." »"No necesitas hablarme como a uno de esos simplones que tienes por amigos", dijo Saruman . "No te he hecho venir para que me instruyas, sino para darte una posibilidad." »Se puso de pie y comenzó a declamar como si estuviera diciendo un discurso ensayado muchas veces. »"Los Días Antiguos han terminado. Los Días Medios ya están pasando. Los Días jóvenes comienzan ahora. El tiempo de los elfos ha quedado atrás, pero el nuestro está ya muy cerca: el mundo de los hombres, que hemos de gobernar. Pero antes necesitamos poder, para ordenarlo todo como a nosotros nos parezca y alcanzar ese bien que sólo los Sabios entienden." »Saruman se acercó y le hablo al otro hombre en voz mas baja. »"¡Y escucha, Gandalf mi viejo amigo y asistente! Digo nosotros, y podrá ser nosotros, si te unes a mí. Un nuevo Poder está apareciendo. Ya no podemos poner nuestras esperanzas en los elfos o el moribundo Númenor. Muy pronto ya nadie podrá contra ese nuevo poder, tenemos aliados en todas partes, tanto aquí como en el mundo mágico. dijo recalcando las dos ultimas palabras. Gandalf abrió los ojos al máximo, pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad. Con que tu te haz unido a los "malos", aunque eso era de esperarse viniendo de un cobarde como tu. Dijo Gandalf Los "malos" como tu les dices son mucho mas poderosos dentro de poco daremos nuestro primer ataque y junto a nuestros aliados en el mundo mágico, tendremos bajo nuestro control a las dos dimensiones y ni tu, ni tus amigos lograran derrotarnos. Eso es lo que tu crees, nosotros tenemos a los elfos de nuestro lado, una esperanza a llegado a nosotros, hace muchos años que los elfos tienen contacto con los magos, tanto aquí como allá ay fuerzas oscuras hace años algunos elfos se fueron a el mundo mágico y establecieron contacto con los magos. No creo que dos o tres hombres con una varita logren vencer a el nuevo ejercito que se esta formando, dijo Saruman en tono burlesco. El libro negro de los sabios elfos esta entre aquellos hombres, creo que eso es mucho decir dijo el otro en el mismo tono.  
  
La suave brisa de madrugada golpeaba el fino rostro de un muchacho de cabellos negros, lenta y delicadamente el chico fue abriendo los ojos, dos bellas esmeraldas color verde con un extraño brillo y llenos de confusión, Harry no podía recordar si aquello había sido un sueño o una "visión" , lo que si sabia era que debía hablar de inmediato con sus padres, se intento dar vuelta pero no podía moverse debido a que sentía su cuerpo muy pesado a pesar de eso se levanto y se puso ropa, unos pantalones con varios bolsillos y una polero negra con una línea blanca desde los hombros a el puño, un atuendo que le marcaba muy bien el cuerpo que se le había formado debido a los constantes entrenamientos que había tenido en tierra media, luego sin hacer mucho ruido bajo a la cocina la cual se encontraba vacía debido que a esas horas no había nadie despierto, se preparo algo de comer y se sentó en el sillón, el ruido de pasos bajando la escalera alertaron al chico pero se calmo al notar que era Míriel.  
  
- ¿ Por que tan temprano en la cocina Harry ? - lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti, dijo Harry - solo no podía dormir, hoy me llevaras a conocer el callejón diagon del que me haz hablado, dijo con ojos suplicantes. - si nos dan permiso vamos, y si no nos dan nos escapamos que te parece, dijo Harry con mirada divertida - creo que a tu "amiga" Hermione no le gustaría lo ultimo, dijo haciendo que el chico se sonrojase levemente. - sabes Míriel tengo miedo, hace poco Sirius dijo que Ally iba a venir y que pasaría si Voldemort la descubre. - Harry tu sabes muy bien que Ally sabe defenderse sola además no es una niña solo tiene un año menos que tu y a estado mas tiempo entre nosotros. - eso lo se pero......... - nada de peros además será por poco tiempo yo creo que estará tan segura aquí como en tierra media. Y demos fin a la discusión.  
  
Un fuerte ruido se escucho en la escalera y los dos fueron enseguida a ver, grande fue su impresión al encontrarse a James Potter debajo de un gran perro negro que lo miraba con diversión y meneando la cola.  
  
- ey, Harry podrías ayudarme a sacar a este gordo de encima. Pero los intentos de james al hablarle a Harry eran inútiles, por que el chico estaba revolcándose de la risa en el suelo. - Ven aquí perrito lindo, dijo Míriel , de inmediato el perro fue donde la chica y pronto se convirtió en un hombre de hermosos ojos azules con el cabello negro y largo con algunos reflejos azules. Enseguida el hombre se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba su amigo de infancia. - A quien crees tu que le llamas gordo, no ves que mi cuerpo esta perfecto como siempre...dijo con mucho orgullo Sirius. - creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos de aquí que Sirius no terminara su discursito de "yo soy el mejor" al menos hasta el almuerzo, dijo Harry, haciendo que Míriel, Herm,Ginny ron y los gemelos que habían recién bajado las escaleras se rieran a carcajadas. - escuche eso Harry James Potter dijo sirius en un tono de fingido enojo. - ey no le hables así a mi hijo, dijo james que ya se había levantado del suelo. - muy tu hijo será pero YO soy su padrino y soy mucho mejor influencia que tu. - Claro mejor influencia para el gracias al cielo que Potter no se crió con ustedes, por que si no seria mas odioso de lo que ya es, dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. - Miren quien esta aquí, si es Snivellus, creí que en este tiempo ya habrías aprendido a lavarte el cabello, dijo Sirius enviándole una mirada de odio. - Nadie pidió tu opinión Black, dijo devolviéndole la mirada, además prefiero tener el pelo grasoso que tener cara de perro. - Me las pagaras Snivellus, en el momento en el que Sirius iba a golpear a Snape, sintió que algo le caía encima haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Snape salió de ay y se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraba Dumbledore. - Pero que....., el hombre miro a lo que le había caído encima y se encontró con una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda mucho mas crecida que la ultima vez que la había visto, la muchacha busco con la mirada y se detuvo frente a Harry, se levanto de encima de sirius y corrió a abrazarlo. - pero que grande estas Ally, como a estado todo por allá. - Bien, o eso creo, hace poco Arwen partió no se a donde , dijo viendo que su hermano iba a hablar. - Que raro dijo James, la comunidad ya había partido no entiendo.... - Hola papá, hola sirius no los había visto. Los hombres la iban a saludar pero la chica inmediatamente centro la atención denuevo en su hermano. - y dime Harry me llevaras a conocer el mundo mágico a que si. - pues solo si nos dan permiso dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica. Vallan, vuelvan pronto y lleven sus varitas en caso de emergencia. Dijo james. Pero creo que cierta personita debería cambiarse ropa antes de salir dijo Lily quien venia bajando las escaleras. ( un buen lugar para conversar, las escaleras ¬¬) , y dándole un beso en la frente a Ally. Cuando la chica estuvo lista todos partieron hacia el caldero chorreante, a través de polvos flu.  
  
¿ Donde Proponen ir?, pregunto Harry al grupo. Que tal si nos vamos a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue ( asi se escribia?¬¬)  
  
Cuando los chicos iban entrando a la tienda escucharon un grito de pánico, los chicos miraron y se encontraron con varios encapuchados Harry envió a las chicas dentro de la tienda, de primera se opusieron pero luego de una mirada de Harry entraron sin mas decir y fue al encuentro de los mortifagos junto a Ron, empezó a luchar junto con Ron pero los mortifagos iban desapareciendo poco a poco, Harry empezó a luchar con el Mortifago que parecía ser el de menor edad el joven se quito la capucha y dejando ver a un muchacho pálido y de cabello rubio y algo que destacaba mucho en el ,un par de orejas puntiagudas, la gente al ver eso se quedo estupefacta y grito de pánico, una de las criaturas mas poderosas, aquellas que solo existían en libros de historia, se encontraba frente a ellos. Harry se quedo mirando con asombro, pero recobro la compostura, el muchacho pálido lo miro de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de el cambio que había tenido en el ultimo mes, el siempre sintió que tenían algo en común pero sus caminos estaban separados y jamás iban a llegar a ser amigos. Él ahora si hacia bien este trabajo se podría unir al señor oscuro, por ordenes de su padre. Harry se llevo la mano al lugar del cinturón, Draco le quedo mirando con asombro luego de que el chico sacara una hermosa espada con algunas runas grabadas y una punta muy brillante, el haciendo el mismo movimiento del chico tomosu varita murmuro una frase y esta se convirtió en una espada, no tan brillante como la de Harry pero muy hermosa, la gente que estaba cerca se quedo mirando asombrados y "emocionados" al ver que el niño-que-vivió, se iba a batir en una lucha de espadas con un alto elfo.  
  
{ Sabes Potter me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor} , dijo luego de que hubieran empezado una pelea. { Aun queda tiempo, Draco}, contesto el otro Draco tomo su espada firmemente, y la condujo a la palma de su mano derecha. La sangre burbujeó de la herida, y comenzó a verter de su mano y a salpicar sobre el piso. Él tiró del cuchillo fuera de la herida y con una mirada de malestar extremo, limpio la sangre de su mano. Luego sostuvo la espada y ataco a Harry el cual ni se inmuto. La espada le hizo una herida muy cerca del corazón pero el no hizo nada solo le sonrió a Draco y le dijo. Aun queda tiempo Draco, aun queda tiempo y desaparecieron.  
  
Corto igual que los demás, pero no puedo hacerlos mas largos disculpen por la demora en actualizar y dejen sus comentarios sean malos o buenos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
° °  
° 


	8. Una muy mala noticia

Harry Potter y el regreso a Casa.  
  
Capitulo 8°: Una muy Mala noticia.  
  
Unos pies pesados resonaron en el corredor. un hombre alto de cara hermosa y noble, cabello oscuro y ojos grises, de mirada orgullosa y seria. Se lanzo contra la puerta y la cerró empujándola con el hombro; luego la sujetó acuñándola con hojas de espada quebradas y astillas de madera. La Compañía se retiró al otro extremo del cuarto. Pero aún no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Un golpe estremeció la puerta, que en seguida comenzó a abrirse lentamente, rechinando, desplazando las cuñas. Un brazo y un hombro voluminosos, de piel oscura, escamosa y verde, aparecieron en la abertura, ensanchándola. Luego un pie grande, chato y sin dedos, entró empujando, deslizándose por el suelo. Afuera había un silencio de muerte. Boromir saltó hacia adelante y lanzó un mandoble contra el brazo, pero la espada golpeó resonando, se desvió a un lado y se le cayó de la mano temblorosa. La hoja estaba mellada. De pronto, y algo sorprendido pues no se reconocía a sí mismo, Frodo sintió que una cólera ardiente le inflamaba el corazón. -¡La Comarca! -gritó y saltando al lado de Boromir se inclinó y descargó a Dardo contra el pie. Se oyó un aullido y el pie se retiró bruscamente, casi arrancando a Dardo de la mano de Frodo. Unas gotas negras cayeron de la hoja y humearon en el suelo. Boromir se arrojó otra vez contra la puerta y la cerró con violencia. -¡Un tanto para la Comarca! - gritó Aragorn -. ¡La mordedura del hobbit es profunda! ¡Tienes una buena hoja, Frodo hijo de Drogo! Un golpe resonó en la puerta y luego otro y otro. Los orcos atacaban ahora con martillos y arietes. Al fin la puerta crujió y se tambaleó hacia atrás y de pronto la abertura se ensanchó. Las flechas entraron silbando, pero golpeaban la pared del norte y caían al suelo. Un cuerno llamó en seguida y unos pies corrieron y los orcos entraron saltando en la cámara. Cuántos eran, la Compañía no pudo saberlo. En un principio los orcos atacaron decididamente, pero el furor de la defensa los desanimó muy pronto. Legolas les atravesó la garganta a dos de ellos. Gimli le cortó las piernas a otro que se había subido a la tumba de Balin. Boromir y Aragorn mataron a muchos. Cuando ya habían caído trece, el resto huyó chillando, dejando a los defensores indemnes, excepto Sam que tenía un rasguño a lo largo del cuero cabelludo. Un rápido movimiento lo había salvado y había matado al orco: un golpe certero con la espada tumularia. En los ojos castaños le ardía un fuego de brasas que habría hecho retroceder a Ted Arenas, si lo hubiera visto. -¡Ahora es el momento! - gritó Gandalf -. ¡Vamos, antes que el troll vuelva! Pero mientras aún retrocedían y antes que Pippin y Merry hubieran llegado a la escalera exterior, un enorme jefe orco, casi de la altura de un hombre, vestido con malla negra de la cabeza a los pies, entró de un salto en la cámara; lo seguían otros, que se apretaron en la puerta. La cara ancha y chata era morena, los ojos como carbones, la lengua roja; esgrimía una lanza larga. Con un golpe de escudo desvió la espada de Boromir y lo hizo retroceder, tirándolo al suelo. Eludiendo la espada de Aragorn con la rapidez de una serpiente, cargó contra la Compañía, apuntando a Frodo con la lanza. El golpe alcanzó a Frodo en el lado derecho y lo arrojó contra la pared. Sam con un grito quebró de un hachazo el extremo de la lanza. Aún estaba el orco dejando caer el asta y sacando la cimitarra, cuando Andúril le cayó sobre el yelmo. Hubo un estallido, como una llama, y el yelmo se abrió en dos. El orco cayó, la cabeza hendida. Los que venían detrás huyeron dando gritos y Aragorn y Boromir acometieron contra ellos. Bum, bum continuaban los tambores allá abajo. -¡Ahora! -gritó Gandalf -. Es nuestra última posibilidad. ¡Corramos! Aragorn recogió a Frodo, que yacía junto a la pared, y se precipitó hacia la escalera, empujando delante de él a Merry y a Pippin. Los otros los siguieron; pero Gimli tuvo que ser arrastrado por Legolas; a pesar del peligro se había detenido cabizbajo junto a la tumba de Balin. Boromir tiró de la puerta este y los goznes chillaron. Había a cada lado un gran anillo de hierro, pero no era posible sujetar la puerta. -Estoy bien -jadeó Frodo-. Puedo caminar. ¡Bájame! Aragorn, asombrado, casi lo dejó caer. -¡Pensé que estabas muerto! -exclamó. -¡No todavía! -dijo Gandalf -. Pero no es momento de asombrarse. ¡Adelante todos,escaleras abajo! Esperadme al pie unos minutos, pero si no llego en seguida, ¡continuad! Marchad rápidamente siempre a la derecha y abajo. -¡No podemos dejar que defiendas la puerta tú solo! - dijo Aragorn. -¡Haz como digo! - dijo Gandalf con furia -. Aquí ya no sirven las espadas. ¡Adelante! Ninguna abertura iluminaba el pasaje y la oscuridad era completa. Descendieron una larga escalera tanteando las paredes y luego miraron atrás. No vieron nada, excepto el débil resplandor de la vara del mago, muy arriba. Parecía que Gandalf estaba todavía de guardia junto a la puerta cerrada. Frodo respiraba pesadamente y se apoyó en Sam, que lo sostuvo con un brazo. Se quedaron así un rato espiando la oscuridad de la escalera. Frodo creyó oír la voz de Gandalf arriba, murmurando palabras que descendían a lo largo de la bóveda inclinada como ecos de suspiros. No alcanzaba a entender lo que decían. Parecía que las paredes temblaban. De vez en cuando se oían de nuevo los redobles de tambor: bum, bum. De pronto una luz blanca se encendió un momento en lo alto de la escalera. En seguida se oyó un rumor sordo y un golpe pesado. El tambor redobló furiosamente, bum, bum, bum y enmudeció. Gandalf se precipitó escaleras abajo y cayó en medio de la Compañía. -¡Bien, bien! ¡Problema terminado! - dijo el mago incorporándose con trabajo-. He hecho lo que he podido. Pero encontré la horma de mi zapato y estuvieron a punto de destruirme. ¡Pero no os quedéis ahí! ¡Vamos! Tendréis que ir sin luz un rato, pues estoy un poco sacudido. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás, Gim1i? ¡Ven adelante conmigo! ¡Seguidnos los demás, y no os separéis! Todos fueron tropezando detrás de él y preguntándose qué habría ocurrido. Bum, bum sonaron otra vez los golpes de tambor; les llegaban ahora más apagados y como desde lejos, pero venían detrás. No había ninguna otra señal de persecución, ningún ajetreo de pisadas, ninguna voz. Gandalf no se volvió ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, pues el pasaje parecía seguir la dirección que él deseaba. De cuando en cuando encontraban un tramo de cincuenta o más escalones que llevaba a un nivel más bajo. Por el momento este era el peligro principal, pues en la oscuridad no alcanzaban a ver las escaleras, hasta que ya estaban bajando, o habían puesto un pie en el vacío. Gandalf tanteaba el suelo con la vara, como un ciego. Al cabo de una hora habían avanzado una milla, o quizás un poco más, y habían descendido muchos tramos de escalera. No se oía aún ningún sonido de persecución. Hasta empezaban a creer que quizás escaparían. Al pie del séptimo tramo, Gandalf se detuvo.  
  
-¡Está haciendo calor! -jadeó-. Ya tendríamos que estar por lo menos al nivel de las puertas. Pronto habrá que buscar un túnel a la izquierda, que nos lleve al este. Espero que no esté lejos. Me siento muy fatigado. Tengo que descansar aquí unos instantes, aunque todos los orcos que alguna vez han sido caigan ahora sobre nosotros. Gimli lo ayudó a sentarse en el escalón. -¿Qué pasó allá arriba en la puerta? -preguntó-. ¿Descubriste al que toca el tambor? -No lo sé -respondió Gandalf-. Pero de pronto me encontré enfrentado a algo que yo no conocía. No supe qué hacer, excepto recurrir a algún conjuro que mantuviera cerrada la puerta. Conozco muchos, pero estas cosas requieren tiempo y aun así el enemigo podría forzar la entrada. »Mientras estaba ahí oí voces de orcos que venían del otro lado, pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió que podían echar abajo la puerta. No alcanzaba a oír lo que se decía; parecían estar hablando en ese horrible lenguaje de ellos. Todo lo que entendí fue ghash, "fuego". En seguida algo, entró en la cámara; pude sentirlo a través de la puerta y los mismos orcos se asustaron y callaron. El recién llegado tocó el anillo de hierro y en ese momento advirtió mi presencia y mi conjuro. »Qué era eso, no puedo imaginarlo, pero nunca me había encontrado con nada semejante. El contraconjuro fue terrible. Casi me hace pedazos. Durante un instante perdí el dominio de la puerta, ¡que comenzó a abrirse! Tuve que pronunciar un mandato. El esfuerzo resultó ser excesivo. La puerta estalló. Algo oscuro como una nube estaba ocultando toda la luz, y fui arrojado hacia atrás escaleras abajo. La pared entera cedió y también el techo de la cámara, me parece.  
  
»Temo que Balin esté sepultado muy profundamente y quizá también alguna otra cosa. No puedo decirlo. Pero por lo menos el pasaje que quedó a nuestras espaldas está completamente bloqueado. ¡Ah! Nunca me he sentido tan agotado, pero ya pasa. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Frodo? No hubo tiempo de decírtelo, pero nunca en mi vida tuve una alegría mayor que cuando tú hablaste. Temí que fuera un hobbit valiente pero muerto lo que Aragorn llevaba en brazos. -¿Qué digo de mí? -preguntó Frodo-. Estoy vivo y entero, creo. Me siento lastimado y dolorido, pero no es grave. -Bueno -dijo Aragorn-, sólo puedo decir que los hobbits son de un material tan resistente que nunca encontré nada parecido. Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, ¡habría hablado con más prudencia en la taberna de Bree! ¡Ese lanzazo hubiese podido atravesar a un jabalí de parte a parte! -Bueno, no estoy atravesado de parte a parte, me complace decirlo -dijo Frodo-, aunque siento como si hubiese estado entre un martillo y un yunque. No dijo más. Le costaba respirar. -Te pareces a Bilbo -dijo Gandalf -. Hay en ti más de lo que se advierte a simple vista, como dije de él hace tiempo. Frodo se quedó pensando si esta observación no tendría algún otro significado.Prosiguieron la marcha. Al rato Gimli habló. Tenía una vista penetrante en la oscuridad. -Creo -dijo - que hay una luz delante. Pero no es la luz del día. Es roja. ¿Qué puede ser? -Ghash! -murmuró Gandalf -. Me pregunto si era eso a lo que se referían, que los niveles inferiores están en llamas. Sin embargo, no podemos hacer otra cosa que continuar. Pronto la luz fue inconfundible y todos pudieron verla. Vacilaba y reverberaba en las paredes del pasadizo. Ahora podían ver por dónde iban: descendían una pendiente rápida y un poco más adelante había un arco bajo; de allí venía la claridad creciente. El aire era casi sofocante. Cuando llegaron al arco, Gandalf se adelantó indicándoles que se detuvieran. Fue hasta poco más allá de la abertura y los otros vieron que un resplandor le encendía la cara. El mago dio un paso atrás. -Esto es alguna nueva diablura -dijo Gandalf - preparada sin duda para darnos la bienvenida. Pero sé dónde estamos: hemos llegado al Primer nivel, inmediatamente deba o de las puertas. Esta es la Segunda Sala de la Antigua Moria y las puertas están cerca: más allá del extremo este, a la izquierda, a un cuarto de milla. Hay que cruzar el puente, subir por una ancha escalinata, luego un pasaje ancho que atraviesa la Primera Sala, ¡y fuera! ¡Pero venid y mirad! Espiaron y vieron otra sala cavernosa. Era más ancha y mucho más larga que aquella en que habían dormido. Estaban cerca de la pared del este; se prolongaba hacia el oeste perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Todo a lo largo del centro se alzaba una doble fila de pilares majestuosos. Habían sido tallados como grandes troncos de árboles y una intrincada tracería de piedra imitaba las ramas que parecían sostener el cielo raso. Los tallos eran lisos y negros, pero reflejaban oscuramente a los lados un resplandor rojizo. Justo ante ellos, a los pies de dos enormes pilares, se había abierto una gran fisura. De allí venía una ardiente luz roja y de vez en cuando las llamas lamían los bordes y abrazaban la base de las columnas. Unas cintas de humo negro flotaban en el aire cálido. -Si hubiésemos venido por la ruta principal desde las salas superiores, nos hubieran atrapado aquí -dijo Gandalf-. Esperemos que el fuego se alce ahora entre nosotros y quienes nos persiguen. ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder. Aún mientras hablaban escucharon de nuevo el insistente redoble de tambor: bum, bum, bum. Más allá de las sombras en el extremo oeste de la sala estallaron unos gritos yllamadas de cuerno. Bum, bum: los pilares parecían temblar y las llamas oscilaban. -¡Ahora la última carrera! -dijo Gandalf-. Si afuera brilla el sol, aún podemos escapar. ¡Seguidme! Se volvió a la izquierda y echó a correr por el piso liso de la sala. La distancia era mayor de lo que habían creído. Mientras corrían oyeron los golpeteos y los ecos de muchos pies que venían detrás. Se oyó un chillido agudo: los habían visto. Hubo luego un clamor y un repiqueteo de aceros. Una flecha silbó por encima de la cabeza de Frodo. Boromir rió. -No lo esperaban -dijo-. El fuego les cortó el paso. ¡Estamos del mal lado! -¡Mirad adelante! - llamó Gandalf -. Nos acercamos al puente. Es angosto y peligroso. De pronto Frodo vio ante él un abismo negro. En el extremo de la sala el piso desapareció y cayó a pique a profundidades desconocidas. No había otro modo de llegar a la puerta exterior que un estrecho puente de piedra, sin barandilla ni parapeto, que describía una curva de cincuenta pies sobre el abismo. Era una antigua defensa de los enanos contra cualquier enemigo que pusiera el pie en la primera sala y los pasadizos exteriores. No se podía cruzar sino en fila de a uno. Gandalf se detuvo al borde del precipicio y los otros se agruparon detrás. -¡Tú adelante, Gimli! -dijo-. Luego Pippin y Merry. ¡Derecho al principio y escaleras arriba después de la puerta! Las flechas cayeron sobre ellos. Una golpeó a Frodo y rebotó. Otra atravesó el sombrero de Gandalf y allí se quedó sujeta como una pluma negra. Frodo miró hacia atrás. Más allá del fuego vio un enjambre de figuras oscuras, que podían ser centenares de orcos. Esgrimían lanzas y cimitarras que brillaban rojas como la sangre a la luz del fuego. Bum, bum resonaba el redoble, cada vez más alto y más alto, bum, bum. Legolas se volvió y puso una flecha en la cuerda, aunque la distancia era excesiva para aquel arco tan pequeño. Iba a tirar de la cuerda cuando de pronto soltó la mano dando un grito de desesperación y terror. La flecha cayó al suelo. Dos grandes trolls se acercaron cargando unas pesadas losas y las echaron al suelo para utilizarlas como un puente sobre las llamas. Pero no eran los trolls lo que había aterrorizado al elfo. Las filas de los orcos se habían abierto y retrocedían como si ellos mismos estuviesen asustados. Algo asomaba detrás de los orcos. No se alcanzaba a ver lo que era; parecía una gran sombra y en medio de esa sombra había una forma oscura, quizás una forma de hombre, pero más grande, y en esa sombra había un poder y un terror que iban delante de ella. Llegó al borde del fuego y la luz se apagó como detrás de una nube. Luego y con un salto, la sombra pasó por encima de la grieta. Las llamas subieron rugiendo a darle la bienvenida y se retorcieron alrededor; y un humo negro giró en el aire. Las crines flotantes de la sombra se encendieron y ardieron detrás. En la mano derecha llevaba una hoja como una penetrante lengua de fuego y en la mano izquierda empuñaba un látigo de muchas colas. -¡Ay, ay! -se quejó Legolas-. ¡Un Balrog! ¡Ha venido un Balrog! Gimli miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡El Daño de Durin! - gritó y dejando caer el hacha se cubrió la cara con las manos. -Un Balrog -murmuró Gandalf-. Ahora entiendo. -Trastabilló y se apoyó pesadamente en la vara.- ¡Qué mala suerte! Y estoy tan cansado. La figura oscura de estela de fuego corrió hacia ellos. Los orcos aullaron y se desplomaron sobre las losas que servían como puentes. Boromir alzó entonces el cuerno y sopló. El desafío resonó y rugió como el grito de muchas gargantas bajo la bóveda cavernosa. Los orcos titubearon un momento y la sombra ardiente se detuvo. En seguida los ecos murieron, como una llama apagada por el soplo de un viento oscuro, y el enemigo avanzó otra vez. -¡Por el puente! - gritó Gandalf, recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas ¡Huid! Es un enemigo que supera todos vuestros poderes. Yo le cerraré aquí el paso. ¡Huid! Aragorn y Boromir hicieron caso omiso de la orden y afirmando los pies en el suelo se quedaron juntos detrás de Gandalf, en el extremo del puente. Los otros se detuvieron en el umbral del extremo de la sala, y miraron desde allí, incapaces de dejar que Gandalf enfrentara solo al enemigo. El Balrog llegó al puente. Gandalf aguardaba en el medio, apoyándose en la vara que tenía en la mano izquierda; pero en la otra relampagueaba Glamdring, fría y blanca. El enemigo se detuvo de nuevo, enfrentándolo, y la sombra que lo envolvía se abrió a los lados como dos vastas alas. En seguida esgrimió el látigo y las colas crujieron y gimieron. Un fuego le salía de la nariz. Pero Gandalf no se movió. -No puedes pasar -dijo. Los orcos permanecieron inmóviles y un silencio de muerte cayó alrededor-. Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor. No puedes pasar. El fuego oscuro no te servirá de nada, llama de Udûn. ¡Vuelve a la Sombra! No puedes pasar. El Balrog no respondió. El fuego pareció extinguirse y la oscuridad creció todavía más. El Balrog avanzó lentamente y de pronto se enderezó hasta alcanzar una gran estatura, extendiendo las alas de muro a muro; pero Gandalf era todavía visible, como un débil resplandor en las tinieblas; parecía pequeño y completamente solo; gris e inclinado, como un árbol seco poco antes de estallar la tormenta. De la sombra brotó llameando una espada roja. Glamdring respondió con un resplandor blanco. Hubo un sonido de metales que se entrechocaban y una estocada de fuego blanco. El Balrog cayó de espaldas y la hoja le saltó de la mano en pedazos fundidos. El mago vaciló en el puente, dio un paso atrás y luego se irguió otra vez, inmóvil. -¡No puedes pasar! -dijo. El Balrog dio un salto y cayó en medio del puente. El látigo restalló y silbó. -¡No podrá resistir solo! - gritó Aragorn de pronto y corrió de vuelta por el puente-. ¡Elendil! -gritó-. ¡Estoy contigo, Gandalf! -¡Gondor! -gritó Boromir y saltó detrás de Aragorn. En ese momento, Gandalf alzó la vara y dando un grito golpeó el puente ante él. La vara se quebró en dos y le cayó de la mano. Una cortina enceguecedora de fuego blanco subió en el aire. El puente crujió, rompiéndose justo debajo de los pies del Balrog y la piedra que lo sostenía se precipitó al abismo mientras el resto quedaba allí, en equilibrio, estremeciéndose como una lengua de roca que se asoma al vacío. Con un grito terrible el Balrog se precipitó hacia adelante; la sombra se hundió y desapareció. Pero aún mientras caía sacudió el látigo y las colas azotaron y envolvieron las rodillas del mago, arrastrándolo al borde del precipicio. Gandalf se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, tratando vanamente de asirse a la piedra, deslizándose al abismo. -¡Huid, insensatos! -gritó, y desapareció. El fuego se extinguió y volvió la oscuridad. La Compañía estaba como clavada al suelo, mirando el pozo, horrorizada. En el momento en que Aragorn y Boromir regresaban de prisa, el resto del puente crujió y cayó. Aragorn llamó a todos con un grito. -¡Venid! ¡Yo os guiaré ahora! Tenemos que obedecer la última orden de Gandalf. ¡Seguidme! Subieron atropellándose por las grandes escaleras que estaban más allá de la puerta. Aragorn delante, Boromir detrás. Arriba había un pasadizo ancho y habitado de ecos. Corrieron por allí. Frodo oyó que Sam lloraba junto a él y en seguida descubrió que él también lloraba y corría. Bum, bum, bum, resonaban detrás los redobles, ahora lúgubres y lentos. Siguieron corriendo. La luz crecía delante; grandes aberturas traspasaban el techo. Corrieron más rápido. Llegaron a una sala con ventanas altas que miraban al este y donde entraba directamente la luz del día. Cruzaron la sala, pasando por unas puertas grandes y rotas y de pronto se abrieron ante ellos las Grandes Puertas, un arco de luz resplandeciente. Había una guardia de orcos que acechaba en la sombra detrás de los montantes a un lado y a otro, pero las puertas mismas estaban rotas y caídas en el suelo. Aragorn abatió al capitán que le cerraba el paso y el resto huyó aterrorizado. La Compañía pasó de largo, sin prestarles atención. Ya fuera de las puertas bajaron corriendo los amplios y gastados escalones, el umbral de Moria. Así, al fin y contra toda esperanza, estuvieron otra vez bajo el cielo y sintieron el viento en las caras. No se detuvieron hasta encontrarse fuera del alcance de las flechas que venían de los muros. El Valle del Arroyo Sombrío se extendía alrededor. La sombra de las Montañas Nubladas caía en el valle, pero hacia el este había una luz dorada sobre la tierra. No había pasado una hora desde el mediodía. El sol brillaba; la luz era alta y blanca. Miraron atrás. Las puertas oscuras bostezaban a la sombra de la montaña. Los lentos redobles subterráneos resonaban lejanos y débiles. Bum. Un tenue humo negro salía arrastrándose. No se veía nada más; el valle estaba vacío. Bum. La pena los dominó a todos al fin y lloraron: algunos de pie y en silencio, otros caídos en tierra. Bum, bum. El redoble se apagó.  
  
-Ay, temo que no podamos demorarnos aquí -dijo Aragorn. Miró hacia las montarías y alzó la espada-. ¡Adiós, Gandalf! -gritó-. ¿No te dije si cruzas las puertas de Moria, ten cuidado? Ay, cómo no me equivoqué. ¿Qué esperanzas nos quedan sin ti? Se volvió hacia la Compañía. -Dejemos de lado la esperanza -dijo-. Al menos quizá seamos vengados. Apretemos las mandíbulas y dejemos de llorar. ¡Vamos! Tenemos por delante un largo camino y muchas cosas todavía pendientes. Se incorporaron y miraron alrededor. Hacia el norte el valle corría por una garganta oscura entre dos grandes brazos de las montañas y en la cima brillaban tres picos blancos: Celebdil, Fanuidhol, Caradhras: las Montañas de Moria. De lo alto de la garganta venía un torrente, como un encaje blanco sobre una larga escalera de pequeños saltos y una niebla de espuma colgaba en el aire a los pies de las montañas. -Allá está la Escalera del Arroyo Sombrío -dijo Aragorn apuntando a las cascadas-. Tendríamos que haber venido por ese camino profundo que corre junto al torrente, si la fortuna nos hubiese sido más propicia.  
  
-----------------  
  
Harry sintió que su cuerpo era tirado para todas direcciones inmediatamente, antes de que fuera todo negro... Un dolor de cabeza saludó a Harry cuando recupero el sentido. Al abrir los ojos, Harry pudo notar que no estaba en el lugar que debería, de hecho el no tenía ninguna idea donde estaba. Se había tratado de incorporar pero pudo ver que había aterrizado en un manojo de rocas, Una fuerte puntada en el pecho hizo que gimiera y llevara la mano al lugar del dolor, cuando se la miro se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba empapada en sangre y poco a poco fue recordando el suceso por el cual había aparecido en aquel extraño lugar, Haciendo una mueca de dolor Harry logro incorporarse apoyándose en un árbol para ayudarse, Miro lo parecían un campo enorme en el que se podía apreciar muchos árboles y hierba lo que lo hacia suponer que era un bosque. La hierba era casi tan alta que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, se dio media vuelta y pudo apreciar el principio de un bosque oscuro enorme, los árboles embalados todo juntos firmemente y alcanzando para arriba hacia el del cielo, pero no se podía apreciar si era de noche o de día. Su primer pensamiento fue que quizás era el bosque prohibido pero lo descarto inmediatamente, ya que no reconoció nada alrededor de él y él había ido bastante profundo dentro del bosque prohibido antes. ¿Dónde estoy? se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, antes de que se adentrara mas en el bosque fue distraído por un quejido a no más de diez pasos a través de la hierba , Harry curioso se acerco lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían los quejidos, y se encontró a un aturdido Draco Malfoy con rastro de sangre en las manos y la cabeza . ... ¿Qué te ?... qué sucedió?? Pregunto el rubio tontamente, mirando las heridas que tenia el moreno en el pecho y la cabeza ¿ Acaso no recuerdas nada ?, el rubio negó con la cabeza, bueno creo que deberíamos investigar donde estamos, el rubio hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero al intentarlo cayo al suelo nuevamente, Harry lo apoyo en su hombro y se adentraron en el bosque.  
  
Creo que seria mejor que te quedaras aquí afuera Ezellahen, dijo una melodiosa voz detrás de los chicos , Harry al escuchar su nombre en elfico, se volteo y se encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y profundos ojos grises, su rostro era joven y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al ver al chico, pero aquella sonrisa la cambio por un rostro de preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el junto a el joven rubio, supuso que era un elfo por su aspecto. "{ Pero que les paso Ezellahen} ", pregunto preocupada la mujer. solo un "pequeño" percance, como han estado las cosas por aquí?, dijo el chico en la lengua común. Vengan por aquí, tengo aquí algunas de las hojas de athelas . Machaca una en agua ,lavate y luego pasas esto por la cabeza, es para que se te pase el dolor, dijo la mujer al chico rubio. ¡ Ezellahen, Ven aca deja que te cure esa horrible herida. -¡Yo estoy bien! -dijo Harry , con pocas ganas , solo necesito descansar un rato. - No me contradigas, Ezellahen, no se como no te a pasado nada con esa herida. - Creo que es por que soy un elfo y esto paso hace poco, dijo sarcásticamente., pero sin faltarle el respeto a aquella mujer. Ves estas listo no te paso nada, el chico vio que tenia vendado el pecho y no se habia dado cuenta por estar discutiendo con la bella mujer. Creo que deberíamos irnos a Rivendel, creo que ay estaran mas seguros, por lo que supe tus padres , Merwen y su hermano regresaran hoy mismo, junto a Miriel y Ally. Los dos chicos siguieron a la Mujer, De pronto salieron otra vez a un claro y se encontraron bajo un pálido cielo nocturno salpicado por unas pocas estrellas tempranas. Un vasto espacio sin árboles se extendía ante ellos en un gran círculo abriéndose a los lados. Más allá había un foso profundo perdido entre las sombras, pero la hierba de las márgenes era verde, como si brillara aún en memoria del sol que se había ido. Del otro lado del foso una pared verde se levantaba a gran altura y rodeaba una colina verde cubierta de los mallorn más altos que hubieran visto hasta entonces en esa región. Qué altos eran no se podía saber, pero se erguían a la luz del crepúsculo como torres vivientes. Entre las muchas ramas superpuestas y las hojas que no dejaban de moverse brillaban innumerables luces, verdes y doradas y plateadas. La mujer se volvio hacia los chicos y les dijo -¡Bienvenidos a Caras Galadon! – dijo una voz que no estaba muy lejana -. He aquí la ciudad de los Galadrim dondemoran el Señor Celeborn y Galadriel, la Dama de Lórien. – escucharon denuevo la misma voz, la mujer se alerto y siguió la voz, dejando a los muchachos atrás.  
  
Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminando y vieron a un hombre qu golpeo y habló, las puertas se abrieron en silencio, pero Harry no vio a ningún guardia. Los viajeros pasaron los dos jóvenes entraron antes de que las puertas se cerraran de golpe. Estaban en un pasaje profundo entre los dos extremos de la muralla y atravesándolo rápidamente pero sin adelantar a los viajerosentraron en la Ciudad de los Arboles. No vieron a nadie mas que a las personas a las que seguían ni oyeron ningún ruido de pasos en los caminos, pero sonaban muchas voces alrededor y en el aire arriba. Lejos sobre la colina se oía el sonido de unas canciones que caían de lo alto como una dulce lluvia sobre las hojas. Recorrieron muchos senderos y subieron muchas escaleras detrás de los viajeros hasta que llegaron a unos sitios elevados y vieron una fuente que refulgía en un campo de hierbas. Estaba iluminada por unas linternas de plata que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, y el agua caía en un pilón de plata que desbordaba en un arroyo blanco. En el lado sur del prado se elevaba el mayor de todos los árboles; el tronco enorme y liso brillaba como seda gris y subía rectamente hasta las primeras ramas que se abrían muy arriba bajo sombrías nubes de hojas. A un lado pendía una ancha escala blanca y tres elfos estaban sentados al pie. Se incorporaron de un salto cuando vieron acercarse a los viajeros, y Harry escucho que el hombre que anteriormente habia tocado la puerta hablo: -Aquí moran Celeborn y Galadriel -dijo Haldir-. Es deseo de ellos que subáis y les habléis. Uno de los guardias tocó una nota clara en un cuerno pequeño y le respondieron tres veces desde lo alto. -Iré primero -dijo Haldir-. Que luego venga Frodo y con él Legolas. Los otros pueden venir en el orden que deseen. Es una larga subida para quienes no están acostumbrados a estas escalas, pero podéis descansar de vez en cuando. Luego el hombre siguió su camino seguido por sus demas acompañantes, Draco y Harry siguieron el mismo camino que los visitantes, tratando de hacer parecer que venían junto a ellos efectivamente los guardias los dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. Una luz clara iluminaba aquel espacio; las paredes eran verdes y plateadas y el techo de oro. Había muchos elfos sentados. En dos asientos que se apoyaban en el tronco del árbol, y bajo el palio de una rama, estaban el Señor Celeborn y Galadriel. Se incorporaron para dar la bienvenida a los huéspedes, según la costumbre de los elfos, aun de aquellos que eran considerados reyes poderosos. Muy altos eran, y la Dama no menos alta que el Señor, y hermosos y graves. Estaban vestidos de blanco y los cabellos de la Dama eran de oro y los cabellos del Señor Celeborn eran de plata, largos y brillantes; pero no había ningún signo de vejez en ellos, excepto quizás en lo profundo de los ojos, pues éstos eran penetrantes como lanzas a la luz de las estrellas y sin embargo profundos, como pozos de recuerdos. Harry, habia visto solo una vez a aquella mujer y eso habia sido hace mucho tiempo el hombre llevo a un hombre de baja estatura, lo que Harry reconocio como a un Hobbit y el señor Celeborn le dio la bienvenida en su lengua . La Dama Galadriel no dijo nada pero contempló largamente el rostro de Frodo. -¡Siéntate junto a mí, Frodo de la Comarca! -dijo Celeborn-. Hablaremos cuando todos hayan llegado. Saludó cortésmente a cada uno de los compañeros, llamándolos por sus nombres. -¡Bienvenido, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn! -dijo-. Han pasado treinta y ocho años del mundo exterior desde que viniste a estas tierras; y esos años pesan sobre ti. Pero el fin está próximo, para bien o para mal. ¡Descansa aquí de tu carga por un momento! »¡Bienvenido, Legolas hijo de Thranduil! Pocas veces las gentes de mi raza vienen aquí del Norte. Harry al escuchar aquel nombre, miro al hombre que estaba en frente y reconocio al principe del bosque negro, aquel que le habia recomendado volver con su madre cuando recien habia llegado a Tierra media. El chico siguió escuchando a el Señor celeborn hablar. »¡Bienvenido, Gimli, hijo de Glóin! Hace mucho en verdad que no se ve a alguien del pueblo de Durin en Caras Galadon. Pero hoy hemos dejado de lado esa antigua ley. Quizás es un anuncio de mejores días, aunque las sombras cubran ahora el mundo, y de una nueva amistad entre nuestros pueblos. Gimli hizo una profunda reverencia. Cuando todos los huéspedes terminaron de sentarse, el Señor los miró de nuevo. -Aquí hay ocho -dijo-. Partieron nueve, así decían los mensajes. Pero quizás hubo algún cambio en el Concilio y no nos enteramos. Elrond está lejos y las tinieblas crecen alrededor, este año más que nunca. -No, no hubo cambios en el Concilio -dijo la Dama Galadriel hablando por vez primera. Tenía una voz clara y musical, aunque de tono grave-. Gandalf el Gris partió con la Compañía, pero no cruzó las fronteras de este país. Contadnos ahora dónde está, pues mucho he deseado hablar con él otra vez. Pero no puedo verlo de lejos, a menos que pase de este lado de las barreras de Lothlórien; lo envuelve una niebla gris y no sé por dónde anda ni qué piensa. -¡Ay! - dijo Aragorn -. Gandalf el Gris ha caído en la sombra. Se demoró en Moria y no pudo escapar. Al oír estas palabras todos los elfos de la sala dieron grandes gritos de dolor y de asombro. Harry no podía creer aquello y Draco hizo una mueca como si quisiera recordar algo y le hizo una seña al joven que se encontraba a su lado, pero al no verlo se empezó a preocupar, ya que el sabia mucho acerca de los elfos pero de ese lugar nada.  
  
Harry se acerco hacia donde se encontraban los viajeros, mientras un hombre muy parecido a Sirius relataba a el Señor Celeborn como había sido aquella gran catástrofe al joven le caían lagrimas rebeldes que no querían cesar, sintió que una mirada se posaba en el y al buscar con la vista se encontró con unos ojos grises , con una mezcla de culpabilidad y tristeza.  
  
Continuara.............  
  
---------  
  
Se que no es mucha la información que doy en este capitulo, sino que me refiero mas a la "Muerte" de Gandalf, espero que les guste , se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios eso si no rompan mucho mi pobre corazón.- Perdon por no responder sus Reviews pero lo hara en el otro cap. Que tratare de que sea pronto. , a los que leyeron el libro, quiero pedirles disculpas por lo "parecido" o "igual" que es aquella parte pero es algo muy importante en esta historia. 


	9. Corazon destrozado

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa.  
  
Capitulo 9: Corazón destrozado........  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a todos los que leyeron mi historia, me disculpo por no poder actualizar antes pero e tenido varios exámenes y ay mas por venir, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Gracias a jessytonks y a ,Nelly Esp  
  
Harry sintió que el corazón se le apretaba al ver tal mezcla de culpabilidad en los ojos del rubio, trato de evitar la mirada de el chico y dirigió sus ojos hacia los extranjeros vio a un pequeño hobbit que le llamo bastante la atención, no fue el hobbit su fuente de atención si no un anillo que iba colgado en su cuello, sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hacia los visitantes, bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, cuando ya estuvo a menos de un metro del pequeño ser sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro y lo tiraba hacia atrás se dio media vuelta y vio que el hombre que estaba anteriormente con los visitantes, se encontraba frente a el con una mirada reprobatoria.  
  
¿Que crees que hacías Ezellahen?  
  
Nada solo...., pero el chico no termino de hablar cuando sintió que se desvanecía lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a Legolas mirándolo con preocupación y a un joven rubio corriendo hacia donde el se encontraba.  
  
"La lluvia caía sobre los pedazos de madera y ladrillos, que estaban llenos de hollín ennegrecido a causa del fuego. Afuera en el cielo nocturno, moviéndose a través de el, los rayos de la luna llena que brillaba mas débilmente que nunca. La niebla se disipo levemente, dejando ver el escombro de lo que alguna vez fue un gran palacio. Un ruido repentino cogió su atención, y miro arriba y abajo de la calle para ver qué venía. No viendo nada, miro hacia arriba y pudo ver un hermoso ave, sus plumas eran de un hermoso color azul cielo y en su cola tenia hermosas manchas blancas, toco algunas notas y emprendió un nuevo viaje, la mujer miro como el ave se alejaba a través de la noche, abrazo a un pequeño bebe que tenia en sus brazos y tomo un bolso pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo, y camino sin rumbo fijo, cada algunos momentos acariciaba al bebe y al hacerlo varias lagrimas surcaban su fino rostro, camino y camino hasta que llego a una playa ya estaba casi de madrugada y pudo ver una pequeña casa se encontraba en lo alto de una colina que se encontraba en la costa, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y cayo de rodillas, cualquier persona que la viera sabría que algo no andaba bien en aquella mujer, se saco un collar del cuello y lo metió en una pequeña caja de cristal, se acerco a la arena y cabo hasta que los dedos le dolieron, cuando ya no quedaba arena y metió la caja ay esperando que el mar, la llevara a su destino, cuando fuera correcto. Al bebe le dio un beso en la frente y le dio un dije en forma de fénix .De su bolso saco una navaja y con ella se hizo un corte en el lugar de las venas, con varias lagrimas cayendo por su rostro se despidió de su bebe y sus ultimas palabras fueron. "Yo ya cumplí con mi destino, ahora tu debes crear el tuyo" dijo mirando al pequeño. Cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás.  
  
Harry se despertó en un lugar muy conocido para el, La enfermería de Hogwarts, junto a el una hermosa chica dormía apoyada en la cama, con muestras de lagrimas y cansancio en la cara.  
  
A estado todos estos días contigo, se nota que esa Hermione te quiere mucho. Dijo una voz melodiosa y suave que conocía muy bien. ¿que paso?, pegunto el joven a la persona que estaba frente a el. No lo se, no e podido averiguar nada, lo único que nos han dicho, es que estabas con Legolas y te desmayaste. Harry se puso a mirar a la chica que estaba junto a el, su cabello ya no estaba tan enmarañado como antes y en sus finos labios se curvaba una mueca de tristeza. No te ha dejado ningún día solo, apenas ha comido y no ha salido para nada de la enfermería, toda esta semana te estuvo leyendo libros y poemas, creo.......  
  
La chica dejo de hablar al ver a Hermione moverse, la castaña levanto la  
vista y se encontró con los verdes ojos de SU AMIGO Harry, su amigo, solo  
eso podía ser del chico, desde tercer curso que estaba enamorada de el,  
al principio, pensó que solo era un capricho de niña, pero al pasar del  
tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, pero también se dio cuenta de que  
ella no era la indicada para el. La ahora melodiosa voz del muchacho la  
sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuanto había cambiado en el tiempo que había  
estado lejos, fue solo poco tiempo, pero para ella fueron siglos, al  
estar en vacaciones de verano era mas tiempo, pero ella sabia que se  
encontraba en casa de sus tíos, pero esa vez fue diferente, nadie sabia  
donde se encontraba, nadie sabia si estaba a salvo. al llegar se  
impresiono mucho al ver los cambios que había sufrido en tan poco tiempo,  
ya no era el chico flaco de antes, sus facciones habían cambiado, al  
igual que su cuerpo, el pelo se lo había dejado crecer un poco y era un  
poco mas domable.  
  
Hermione, Hermione.....  
  
¿A que pasa Mîriel?  
  
Nada es solo, que Harry se esta ahogando, dijo apuntando al chico que tenia entre sus brazos. La castaña se sonrojo de sobremanera y se separo inmediatamente del oji verde. Disculpa Harry, yo no........ No pasa nada Hermy, solo no te diste cuenta, contesto el chico.  
  
Te tengo una buena noticia, Harry, dijo Mîriel para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado luego de lo dicho por Harry. Si, que? , dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo y Ally entraremos a Hogwarts. QUE! ! ! ! El chico se intento levantar para felicitar a su amiga, pero no pudo ya que al intentarlo le dolieron todos los huesos del cuerpo.  
  
Desde aquello ya había pasado un mes y ya estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts para continuar con sus estudios, Harry no le había contado a nadie aquel extraño sueño y poco a poco se fue olvidando del tema, el y Draco ya eran buenos amigos, aunque sabían que su amistad no iba a ser muy bien mirada por ninguna de las casas, Ron al principio se opuso rotundamente a la amistad que tenia Harry y el rubio, pero al pasar un poco de tiempo con Draco, se fueron haciendo amigos, Voldemort no había dado muestras de vida en mucho tiempo y eso tenia a los chicos con el alma en un hilo, Sirius estaba trabajando en Hogwarts como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, junto con Remus, después de descubrir que Peter Pettigrew había estado detrás de la "Muerte" de los Potter. Y luego de la "resurrección" de los mismos habían declarado a Sirius inocente de todos los cargos de los cuales se le culpaban, pero Pettigrew había escapado y ahora, casi un mes entero después de que habría sucedido, todavía no había muestra de Pettigrew.  
  
Finalmente la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año había llegado. Todos estaban bastante excitados por ella, como de costumbre, las chicas corrían de un lado a otro, arreglándose el cabello o poniéndose maquillaje y nadie podía ocultar su sonrisa a medida que se acercaban a la aldea, debido al regreso de Voldemort solo los estudiantes desde 4 para arriba podían ir y las visitas se hacen solo una vez al mes.  
  
Harry se iba en un carruaje junto a Hermione la cual iba vestida con un jeans ajustado a la cadera y una chaqueta de mezclilla que hacia resaltar su figura, las otras dos chicas iban vestidas de la misma forma solo que en distintos tonos y llevaban un poco de maquillaje, los chicos iban vestidos con unos pantalones negros y una solera del mismo tono en el caso de Harry, Draco llevaba unos pantalones negros también y una solera gris que hacia resaltar sus ojos, Ron llevaba unos pantalones del mismo color que los otros dos chicos y una solera azul marino. Al llegar a Hogsmeade todas las chicas se quedaban mirando a los tres chicos, que desde su llegada se habían convertido en los sex symbol del colegio por así decirlo, ya que debido a los entrenamientos habían adquirido buen cuerpo y los merodeadores les habían enseñado el arte de las bromas y las chicas.  
  
Los chicos hicieron su primera parada en Honeydukes y Zonko. Varios magos y brujas estaban también en el pueblo, haciendo sus compras, pero se podía notar en sus caras el miedo y la preocupación.  
  
Ya llevaban mucho tiempo en Hogsmeade y las chicas habían decidido ir a "mirar" a una nueva tienda ropa, mientras los chicos se iban a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas.  
  
La señora Rosmerta estaba igual que siempre, los chicos iban a tomar su orden cuando sin ninguna advertencia, el silencio asumió el control de toda la taberna, Neville Longbottom entraba corriendo a la taberna y sin detenerse a mirar a nadie se fue directo hacia los tres chicos que se encontraban mirándolo extrañados, desde una de las mesas.  
  
HARRY ! !, HARRY ! !, MORTIFAGOS EN TODO EL PUEBLO, LAS CHICAS ESTAN... pero Neville no pudo continuar ya que ante la sola mención de las chicas, los tres jóvenes se levantaron de su asiento y salieron corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de unas asustadas personas. las madres tomaron a sus niños por sus brazos, casi arrastrándolos lejos de la puerta y escondiéndolos detrás de sus espaldas.  
  
La gente corría sin control a través de las calles de Hogsmeade y se refugiaban dentro de los almacenes, tres jóvenes no lo hacían, no se escondían de nada ni de nadie solo corrían sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo sus instintos. Harry miraba a su alrededor, trato de enfocar bien su vista y la vio. Una mujer, vestida de color azul medianoche, con un bebé en brazos, el bebe dormía en su pecho. Podía oír el arrullo desde donde estaba parado, pero no podría ver su rostro. "Harry no te detengas apresúrate, escucho la voz de Ron, es la mujer de mis sueños susurro, la mujer lo miro y sintió una extraña sensación y luego siguió su camino. El cielo había obscurecido y el sonido de varios truenos podía ser escuchado, Sin dejar de correr miraba hacia el cielo, buscando la nube de la cual caían las gotas de lluvia. sentía como un gran poder estaba muy cerca de ellos y con la varita en alto los chicos empezaron a caminar, pues ya estaban muy cerca de su objetivo: Voldemort.  
  
"Pero miren si es el Gran Potter con su gran ejercito" dijo una voz fría que calaba hasta los huesos Los chicos adoptaron una posición defensiva de inmediato al reconocer la voz del hombre.  
  
"Miren quien se digno a aparecer si es El Gran Tom Riddle "dijo Harry sarcástico.  
  
"Calla esa boca Potter, entre menos hables será mejor para ti y para tus amigas dijo apuntando a tres chicas que se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.  
  
El joven Potter le lanzo una mirada de odio y empezó a recitar unas palabras en elfico.  
  
"Es mejor que no hagas nada o tu querida hermanita podría morir" dijo apuntando a la joven de cabello negro.  
  
Harry callo de inmediato y miro a sus acompañantes, los cuales le miraban sin saber que hacer. "Únete a mi Potter, podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos, y a la vez podrías proteger a tus amigos." "NUNCA!!, primero preferiría morir." Si quieres eso Potter, así será, empezaremos por esta chica, Monsdroit dijo mirando a su hermana, un trueno retumbó. Su corazón estaba en llamas y el aire no conseguía entrar a sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos y se contuvo de no gritar por el gran dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, logro interponerse entre el rayo y su hermana, por que al haber recibido tal impacto, la chica ya estaría muerta. Harry estaba en el piso, su cuerpo se torcía involuntariamente y sus labios estaban púrpuras. Cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse en sus buenos recuerdos poco a poco el aire fue volviendo a sus pulmones. Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellos fríos ojos que lo miraban con grandeza, parpadeo varias veces, las imágenes se le mezclaban, vio que habían legado varios miembros de la orden del fénix,. Sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban y lo empezaban a mover, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y cayo inconsciente y no sintió nada mas.  
  
Una mujer muy de infinita belleza, caminaba solitaria, a través de las transitadas calles de Hogsmeade, un hombre muy apuesto se acerco a ella y le paso la mano por la cintura, la mujer siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar al apuesto hombre que estaba junto a ella.  
  
Ya deben irse? Dijo la mujer con pena reflejada en el rostro. Solo será un tiempo, además iré con Sirius. Con eso me preocupo mas, sabes?  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y vio varias imágenes mezcladas. Cortinas que fluyen, un cuerpo en el piso, una horquilla, luz verde. Cuando Lily abrió otra vez los ojos, vio los ojos azules (N/A, no se de que color son los ojos de James, dejémoslo así) de su esposo mirándola con preocupación, James paso sus brazos alrededor de ella, cogiéndola antes de que golpeara la tierra "Lily que te sucedió? Que sucedió? Dijo con desesperación en la voz. Lily miraba hacia los ojos de su esposo; con los ojos abiertos de par en par, "Harry" dijo Lily débilmente, luchando para ponerse de pie otra vez. Paso su mano por la fina cara de su esposo, pero la imagen de Harry torciéndose en el piso la golpeaban. Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que podía."Tengo que llegar donde esta Harry, Tengo que llegar", Lily ayudada de su esposo comenzó a caminar hacia las tres escobas, pero algo la detuvo, una luz en el cielo, algo que no pertenecía a la tormenta copio su atención. En el cielo, mas clara y nítida que nunca se dibujaba la marca tenebrosa. Las calles fueron abandonadas a excepción de Lily y de James, que estaban parados solamente, en el centro del camino, mirando fijamente la marca. Detrás de ella, en el cielo gris, con su cabello largo y negro, y aquella cara esquelética y verdosa, mas de diez Banshees venían volando a través de los cielos, presagiando la muerte, con sus desgarradores gritos, Lily sentía que el dolor en su pecho se hacia mas fuerte, no sabia la razón de este fenómeno, La tormenta desato su furia sobre Hogsmeade, los dos adultos que estaban ay sintieron frió, y empezaron a revivir los peores momentos de sus vidas, El dolor de Lily seguía siendo fuerte y la imagen de su madre, temblando de frió en su cama, luego tosiendo sangre, para luego caer muerta, los ojos fríos de Voldemort, atacando a su hijo cuando solo era un bebe, todo aquello volvió a su mente en tan solo unos segundos, a lo lejos vio a la orden del fénix luchando contra Voldemort y los mortifagos, los cuales se retiraban, pero antes de desaparecer, Voldemort mostró una sonrisa siniestra ante todo el mundo y se fue. Al fin lograron entrar a las 3 escobas y se encontraron con su hijo, en un estado deplorable, tenia una gran herida en la cabeza y los labios estaban morados. La mujer entro apartando a todo el mundo y tomo a su hijo apoyándolo en su pecho.  
  
Y Ally donde esta, dijo el hombre a los que ay se encontraban. Estoy bien papa, Harry esta así por salvarme, yo no... pero la chica se lanzo a llorar en los brazos de su padre el cual la estrecho entre sus brazos (N/A, a quien no lo gustaría estar ay?)  
  
El chico intento levantarse de los brazos de su madre, al ver que fuera del local varios mortifagos intentaban entrar, la mujer a causa de las lagrimas no lo noto, HARRY!! El chico cayo al piso sin ninguna advertencia. Tan pronto como él golpeara el piso, Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, intentando todavía sostenerlo pero no alcanzando su propósito el chico golpeo el piso con fuerza y se hizo una herida en la nuca. Cada uno en el cuarto abrió un espacio alrededor de el. McGonagall estaba en sus pies; moviéndose hacia las puertas con Flitwick por su lado, " En una cuestión de segundos, James estaba con Harry, llevando su parte posterior contra su pecho, su mano derecha la puso sobre su cicatriz que al igual que casi todo su cuerpo estaba sangrando y su brazo izquierdo estaba alrededor de el.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, necesito su ayuda" dijo James, luchando todavía para tomar bien a su hijo, sin dañarlo, lo cual era prácticamente imposible. La chica tenia varios rasgones en su cara y la sangre que tenia se mezclaba con las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos, empezó a hablarle al chico cómo Halloween iba a ser pura diversión y cómo aun faltaban muchos juegos de Quidditch por jugar. Ron, que ahora tenía su cara muy pálida, le dijo sobre días de fiesta de Navidad, de cómo explorarían el castillo y, conseguir, probablemente una detención. Mientras que se encendía esto, Hermione susurraba al oído del joven, que luchara, que por favor luchara por su vida. Las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras que él negro cabello de su amigo, se empezaba a tornar de color blanco. Cada uno de los que se encontraban en el bar profirió un grito, todos estaban asustados, y tristes, la gente ajena al circulo de amigos y familiares del-niño-que-vivió miraba todos los esfuerzos que hacían por mantenerlo con vida  
  
La respiración del chico dejo de escucharse... 


	10. ¿Quien eres?

Harry Potter y el regreso a casa.

Capitulo 10. ¿Quien eres?

Todo se volvió oscuro y dejo de sentir dolor, no sentía nada, camino por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llego a una pequeña habitación iluminada solo por una pequeña ventana, supo que era de noche, pero la luna llena iluminaba toda la habitación.

Una mujer miraba a través de la ventana hacia la luna, llevaba un largo vestido blanco y su cara brillaba, en su cuello un collar en forma de estrella brillaba a cada rayo de luna, tenia un bebe en los brazos el cual dormitaba sobre su pecho, la mujer de giro y pudo ver al pequeño bebe, tenia unos hermosos ojos grises y su piel era tan blanca como la leche, la mujer le cantaba para dormirlo hasta que se fijo en el muchacho que se encontraba parado en la puerta.

-¿Quién eres muchacho?

El joven no respondió, solo miraba los ojos del pequeño bebe con atención.

La mujer lo miro dulcemente y se acerco hacia el, le acaricio el rostro, luego siguió cantándole a su hijo, el joven se giro para irse de aquel lugar pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

- Aférrate a todo lo que eres y a todo lo que has aprendido, porque esto es lo que te convierte en un ser singular. No menosprecies lo que sientes y lo que crees que es bueno e importante, tu corazón te habla con más fuerza que tu mente.

Aférrate a tus sueños, alcánzalos de manera diligente y honrada. No tomes nunca el camino fácil ni te rindas ante el engaño. Recuerda a otros en tu camino y dedica tiempo para atender sus necesidades. Disfruta de la belleza que te rodea. Ten valor para ver las cosas de manera diferente y más clara, pues nada es lo que parece ser.

Haz del mundo un lugar mejor día a día y no te olvides de las cosas importantes que dan significado a tu vida. Y tampoco olvides quien eres ni intentes cambiar tu destino.

El chico se fue sin entender las palabras de la mujer sintió que era arrastrado y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en el extraño lugar ni con la mujer, ahora estaba en Hogwarts, vio a un pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia las grandes puertas de madera que conducen hacia los terrenos. El joven tenia alrededor de 16 años, se detuvo mirando a la fotografía de un joven de cabello negro indomable y ojos verde esmeralda que se encontraba junto a varios retratos mas, varias lagrimas surcaron su rostro y camina fuera sobre la tierra, humedad no tan rápido como antes, las gotas de la lluvia caía sobre su cara y la de varios jóvenes mas que se encontraban ahí. Junto al pelirrojo una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente y apuntaba los cuerpos inertes de dos personas adultas, una mujer y un hombre: sus padres. Intento moverse a ayudar pero sus piernas no le respondían, gritaba pero no le oían, también vio a varios de los que habían formado parte del ejército de dumbledore, a su amiga Mîriel a Hermione, pero nadie lo veía a el,

"Ally! ¡Mîriel! ¡Váyanse lejos de aquí! Decía Ron Weasly. Pero las chicas no se movieron ni un centímetro, Un enjambre de Mortifagos se acercaba hacia ellos. ¡"NO! Dijeron las chicas, Harry murió defendiéndonos y nosotros no nos iremos, vengaremos la muerte de mi hermano y mis padres, dijo Ally. Mientras Hermione intentaba resguardar a los de 1º año que eran los más aterrorizados y desamparados. Un Mortifago rió cruelmente mientras levitaba a un tercer año en el aire, arrojándola de lado a lado, luego deshizo el hechizo y la chica cayo al suelo, muerta. El chico miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía moverse ni ir a ayudar y rezaba para que terminara pronto. Los chicos de cursos superiores especialmente los del ED, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra los Mortifagos, pero no podían hacer mucho, los mortifagos eran demasiados, el lugar estaba echo un desastre, el césped estaba manchado en sangre y había varios cuerpos en el suelo, los únicos que se mantenían en pie eran algunos de los que pertenecieron al ejercito de Dumbledore, ya habían caído todos, Remus, Tonks, Sirius no había nadie de la orden, solo Dumbledore.

"Que lastima que Potter ya no este, ahora todo el mundo estará bajo mi poder, incluso el lugar que fue tu hogar dijo apuntando a Mîriel con su varita, que lastima que no podrás volver a tu tierra.

"Crucio," grito Voldemort bajo su respiración, enviando el hechizo Hacia la chica. El señor oscuro miró a la chica retorcerse en una posición fetal, Ron corrió hacia ella, intentando levantar la maldición, Mîriel dio vuelta a su cabeza y vio la mirada azul de su novio, vio como se habían conocido, recordó a Harry, todo lo que había pasado cayo lentamente por los brazos del chico, pero antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre Harry miraba todo eso, sin poder hacer nada por sus amigos,

Harry gimió al mirar otra ves hacia aquel lugar Hermione Granger en el suelo con un Mortifago parado junto a ella, riendo cruelmente mientras una corriente de sangre salía por su boca . y junto a ella Ron su amigo, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Voldemort levantó su varita, y apunto hacia Ally,

"Es tiempo, de terminar con la ultima de los Potter " Voldemort dicho en una voz peligroso baja. Levantó su varita y pronunció una sola palabra. "Avada Kedavra." Ally se cerró sus ojos esmeralda cuando vino el resplandor verde hacia ella, esperando su llegada. Pero nunca llego

"Ally, cuida a Ginny por mi" Entonces un ruido sordo. Con una extraña, Ally abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar a Draco, su mejor amigo, junto con Ron, en la tierra. Muerto.

"NO!" grito Harry, pero nadie lo escucho Harry dicho, Harry siguió intentando moverse pero no lo logro entonces la vista se le nublo debido a las lagrimas, y solo entonces comprendió las palabras de aquella mujer, El era HARRY POTTER, y nadie lo podía cambiar, tenia un destino que cumplir y lo haría, de pronto sintió la sensación de antes pero ahora apareció en la enfermería de Hogwarts

¿Cuánto tiempo estará así, Poppy?" Escucho preguntar a Dumbledore.

No lo se, si no fuera por que su corazón late, no creería que esta vivo, su respiración apenas se oye y sus muestras vitales son extremadamente bajas y no estoy segura que podrá salir de esta, dijo la mujer con los ojos brillosos. Sus amigos lo miraron

"Harry..." Susurro una voz " se fuerte, tu puedes salir de esta," Dijo Hermione, con varias lagrimas en el rostro "lucha por favor, Harry," dijo Ron," Aun debemos ganar el campeonato de Quidditch" Agrego

Donde están Lily Y James, Pregunto Sirius, aunque su voz era quebrada.

Nadie Respondió. Solo escucho abrirse las puertas y por ahí entro una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego y un vestido de seda sin mangas resaltaba su figura, sus ojos que siempre brillaban y eran acompañados de una sonrisa, ahora estaban apagados y sin vida, su usual sonrisa, era remplazada por una mueca de tristeza, junto a ella un hombre vestido con ropa muggle, al igual que ella tenia aquella mueca de tristeza, sus ojos ya no brillaban con aquel brillo juguetón y pícaro de siempre, todos los presentes en aquel lugar estaban casi en el mismo estado, la mujer se acerco al muchacho que estaba en una de las camillas de la enfermería, le paso la mano por la frente y acto seguido el muchacho empezó a moverse lentamente, pero a cada movimiento gemía de dolor, sentía un paño fresco en su frente, Gimió de dolor, cuando intento abrir los ojos, los parpados le pesaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. "Shh, shh, todo esta bien," le susurraba una voz calmadamente. Una voz femenina, muy apacible, pero se le notaba felicidad, oyó el salpicar del agua, como se sumergió el paño en un lavabo, y tomándolo hacia fuera para después estrujarlo con las dos manos con dos manos. El paño volvió a su cabeza mientras le limpiaba su frente cuidadosamente. "lo lastima..." susurró alguien al escuchar los gemidos del chico al contacto con el paño.

Algo o alguien hizo que se despertara, abrió los ojos lentamente y con cuidado intentando que no le causase dolor, pero no sintió nada, lo tomo como una buena muestra, entonces intento incorporarse, todavía no sentía ningún dolor, obviamente se encontraba mejor, fijo su vista alrededor de el, noto la oscuridad del cuarto. Puso sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama, en la que había estado inconsciente anteriormente, por quien supiera cuanto tiempo, entonces intento levantarse, pero al poner los dos pies sobre el frió piso, estos se derrumbaron bajo su peso

¿Cuanto tiempo e estado inconsciente, para que mi cuerpo se olvide como caminar? Se pregunto, después de varios intentos, podía moverse con muy poca dificultad, anduvo por la enfermería pero no se encontró con nadie, ni el mas mínimo ruido, solo se escuchaban sus pasos, y su respiración agitada, escucho el crujido de la puerta abrirse y por ahí entro una hermosa chica, de cabello castaño y con la mirada gacha, iba a paso lento y al levantar la vista y ver al chico que se encontraba en frente, varias lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, y sin darse cuenta, estuvo sobre el chico murmurándole cosas, que por sus sollozos eran incomprensibles. Luego de un momento el joven le correspondió el abrazo.

Sabía que lo lograrías, sabia que volverías con nosotros.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

cerca de dos meses.

Y mis padres que paso, están todos bien, pregunto agitado el chico luego de recordar su sueño.

Si Harry todos están bien, solo preocupados,

Por que no vamos a las cocinas, estoy que me muero de Hambre, dijo el moreno.

¡¡Estas loco!! No puedes salir, crees que por poder pararte estas bien, ve y descansa.

Herm, estoy bien, solo quiero caminar un momento vamos y les damos a mis padres una sorpresa.

N/A, se que es muy corto, pero lo tenia hace mucho y no me animaba a subirlo, bueno espero que les guste auque será difícil, ya que ni a la autora le gusto.


End file.
